Invisible
by SecretMindOtaku7
Summary: Since Lisana had returned from Edolas, Lucy had been ignored like she wasnt here. What will happen when Team Natsu kickes Lucy out of the team? Minna, this is my first fanfic so please go easy on me! The story is rated T LucyXNatsu, if you don't like it then please go away! XD
1. Lucy's misfortune

**Minna~ this is my first fanfiction so go easy on me please!**  
**R&R**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTER**

NORMAL P.O.V

*STTTAAAAARRRRREEEE* Lu-chan" said a voice. Lucy broke out of her trance. "Gomeno, levy-chan" "Its ok Lu-Chan!" "You alright?" " y-yes, just a bit dazed" " ok then bye! Gotta go and meet up with Lissanna"

LUCY P.O.V

*FLASHBACK*

_It began when Lissana came back from Edolas...Ever since then I was ignored. But I was fine with that. Well...she had 'supposedly die' 2 years ago. Everyone in the guild cried and mourned for her death. Well...that was what I heard._

_There I was, sitting on my usual seat near the bar. Drinking my favourite drink: Vanilla Milkshake. I was staring at the beverage and was deep in thought when I heard a familiar voice. 'HEYYYY LUCE'_  
_I turned to see a familiar pink hair fire dragon mage. My heart skipped a beat for he had been completely oblivious of my existence for the past 9 months. I sighed at the thought. "What's up, Natsu" I asked cheerfully but I immediately turned into a frown when I saw a particular white haired take-over mage next to Natsu, clinging to his arm like a love-sick puppy. 'LUCE I was thinking if Lisanna can join Team Natsu?' he asked with puppy dog eyes(XD gomeno i love puppies!). 'S-sure' I said, trying my best to avoid stuttering but failed utterly. 'That wasn't what i mea-' He was interfered by a certain Ice Mage and a Requip Mage. 'Lucy, it's not what he meant...what he meant was that we were...umhh...how do I say it...we are kicking you out of Team Natsu and replacing you with Lissana.' Erza the Titania said. WOW I thought. She sure didnt sugarcoat it. Well...I think its better because you know...Lissana was like...a childhood friend...so we thought we could form a team like old times' Gray said with uneasiness in this voice. So i was a replacement, i thought , and wasn't Lisanna in Mirajane and Elfman's team. 'You can go solo missions so you could get stronger! You are always complaining how weak you are!' Erza promptly said. 'And you are always complaining about how we trash the town and ended up losing some of our reward money for repairmen' Gray said with a forced smile. I was on the verge of tears, it felt like my heart was stabbed a gazillion times and then pulled out of my body and stomped over it. "LUCE! SO WHAT DO YOU SAY? Lissana was a better medic and a more powerful mage AND is prettier. And besides, you were just a replacement for Lis-" His speech was broken off from a bang on the head from Titania and Gray. "DON'T SAY THAT YOU IDIOT" screamed Gray. " Even if Lissana is better than Lucy, Lucy was never a replacement even if she was a weakling that had always been dependent of us" said Erza with a serious tone. I didn't know what to think. I forced myself to smile. Gray looked at me, with his eyes full of concern. "S-sure" i said. My voice trembled and i tried to look away. Natsu, that dense idiot. How could he not know that I had feelings for him. 'YAY!' cheered Natsu,' Lets go find a mission.' Team Natsu along with Lissana ran to the request board. I saw a little peep from Gray. Once they had told Mira to see if she approved, they skipped out of the guild singing 'FIESTA by Plus+'. I ran out of the guild once they were long agone. When Natsu approached me, I SWEAR i saw that bitch, Lisanna smirk. I ran home, trying my best to hold my tears until i reached home..._

*NORMAL*

LUCY P.O.V

Well...that was 7 months ago and not to mention that before they kicked me out of the team, I had already been going to solo missions. After 9 months of solo missions, I had been stronger. I could call all of my celestial spirits and i found other keys like the platinum keys which were keys that are for mystical creatures like unicorns, wolves, Greek and Egyptian Gods . *FLASH BACK*The keys were washed down by the river when I was resting at Mongolia Forest. It was unexpected until Loke appeared and explained it to me. I made a contract with them and I immediately became friends with them. I almost say tears when I told them not to call me Master but just Lucy and when i told them that I wont use them as a tool.I hadn't shown anyone yet because no one asked...

I place all my negativity out of my brain and went to look at the request board. I scanned it. Then I found the perfect one. An escort mission. I grabbed on of the request paper when I felt a warm hand on mine. I turned to see the owner of the hand. It was the one that I dreaded the most...

**FIN~ I would like to say that the idea of the platnium keys were originally from "AnimeAngel808". Dont forget to read her stories as well ! :P**


	2. Lucy vs Lisanna

**Minna~ arigato for your reviews! I appreciate it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ITS CHARACTER**

Previously:

Then I found the perfect one. An escort mission. I grabbed on of the request paper when I felt a warm hand on mine. I turned to see the owner of the hand. It was the one that I dreaded the most...

LUCY P.O.V

I turned my head to see...It was Lissana's hand. She smirked at me. 'My my, if it isn't the rejected puppy.'Shut up' i said whilst gritting my teeth in anger. 'You can have it but I won't think you would be able to handle it'said Lissanna playfully. 'THATS IT' i screamed, I challenge you, Lissana Strauss to a battle!' 'Sure, weakling' was her reply.

"Meet me back in 2 hours" i said whilst controlling my overflowing anger. "pppfttt...wait until i beat the crap out of you" Lissanna said with hatred and excitement.

*TIMESKIP* 2 HOURS LATER~

NORMAL P.O.V

The battle between Lissana and Lucy had commenced. Team Natsu was there as well. They were hopeing to see Lissana beat the crap out of Lucy.

LISSANA P.O.V

I wish she wouldnt challenge me, I said to team Natsu, I would have to beat the crap out of her and i don't want to verse a weakling. Team Natsu nodded in agreement. "IM ALL FIRED UP" shouted Natsu. "Calm down Flame Brain, you idiot, its Lissana's battle not yours" said Gray. "WHAT DID U CALL ME? ICE PRINCESS" roared Natsu.

LUCY P.O.V

I could hear Gray and Natsu bickering. I also heard what Lissana said and what Team Natsu said. I thought they were my nakamas. I guess im wr-. A sudden tug interrupted my train of thoughts. I looked down to find Wendy and the exceeds. "Good Luck, LUCY! " cheered Wendy. " I could sense your increase of magic power, im impressed" said PantherLily cooly. Then suddenly a blue nko came out of no where and hugged my breast."LUSSHHYY~ GOMENO I *sob* was TOTALLY*sob* against them when they wanted*sniffle* to kick you out*sob* of the team" cried Happy. Its ok Happy, i said, I dont blame you. Its no one's fault but mine for being weak. But today I will prove that I'm not a weakling that hides behing spirits. "Arigato minna for your support, I won't let you down!" I cheered happily. Then I saw Team Natsu looking this way. I dreaded Team Natsu. I also hated them for what they did. Betraying my trust when I let my walls down, I thought that we were nak-" I was cut off from a sudden buzz.

BUZZZZZZZ. It was the speaker. BATTLE BETWEEN LUCY HEARTFILIA AND LISSANA STRAUSS BETTING IS ONLINE. PLEASE BET AND THE BATTLE WILL START IN 1 MINUTE.

I sighed. OH well. Lets get it over with. I walked down to the Battle Ring. Then I saw Team Natsu grinning and shouting support to Lissana. "YOU CAN DO THIS, BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF THAT WEAKLING" Titania and Salamander and Gray cheered. I looked away. It was painful knowing that It will never be the same when they kicked me out of their team.

I saw Cana and Master Makarov. On the mini blackboard I found out that 90% of the guild had voted for Lissana whilst 10% of them voted for me. . Uneasiness started to crawl onto me. I felt my confidence depleting until i heard a voice "GOO LUCY" I quickly turned my head to the noise. It was Levy, Gajeel, Happy, Panther Lily, Charla, Wendy and Juvia cheering for me. "GOO LOVE RIVAL" Juvia screamed on the top of her lungs. I sweatdropped for a moment there. But smirked in happiness(Is that even possible?).

I turned my head back to Lissana who was gawking at me with her intense blue eyes. I breathed in and out. I have to do this for everyone who supported me and for myself.

*GONG* LET THE BATTLE START screamed Master Makarov.

'Take over: tigress' said Lissana springing to action. She then turned into a tigress humanoid. She wore a two set bikini with blue and dark blue strips. ' Open Gate of the Lion:LEO' I shouted. *POOF* 'How may i help you, hi-' ' Just defeat Lissana' I hurriedly said whilst interrupting him. 'Hime-san's enemy is my enemy' said Leo and started to spring into action. "BRIGHT REGULUS IMPACT" "TIGRESS SLASH" I hurriedly summoned all of my celestial spirits . *POOF* They all appeard and without any hesitant or questioning, immediatley started to join the battle. They saw Lissana had taken damage Leo's Regulus Impact and was now pursued by the 12 zodiac. Their eyes were wide open and was clenching their , Natsu and Erza butted in. They blocked the celestial spirits' attack, giving Lissana time to retreat. She ran to Natsu saying how Lucy gave her a potion siguised drink to deplete my energy and i couldn't tell you because i wanted to win against that weakling! Natsu's vein popped out one by one and started to defend Lissana and attack the spirits.

LUCY P.O.V

I saw Erza and Natsu blocking the attack. Then Lissana ran by their side and made up a lie. I stared in horror and before i could say anything Natsu screamed"HOW DARE YOU TRY TO HURT OUR NAKAMA YOU WEAKLING!"YOU'LL PAY!' roared Erza.

**Fin~**

**Gomeno if its cheesy or weird! But its my version! R&R! And sorry for the weird battle thingy. Im a noob in the world of literature. XD Sorry for any mistakes as well. :P i wasnt bothered to check.**

**once again! GOMENO! XDDD ( -.-' i sound like Aries)**


	3. Lucy vs Titania and Salamander

_Previously on 'invisible'_

_I saw Erza and Natsu blocking the attack. Then Lissana ran by their side and made up a lie. I stared in horror and before i could say anything Natsu screamed"HOW DARE YOU TRY TO HURT OUR NAKAMA YOU WEAKLING!"YOU'LL PAY!' roared Erza._

LUCY P.O.V

I stared in awe. How could Lissana lie to Fairy Tail? I thought. Anger started swell. It wasn't for Natsu or Erza but it was directed towards Lissana who was trying to lie to Fairy Tail. I knew that I had to take down Natsu and Erza in order to get to Lissana. "ACE FORMATION just like how we practiced" I said to my spirits. All of them nodded and went into position. Lissana was now cowering behind Natsu and Erza as they had puzzled look.

NATSU P.O.V

"ACE FORMATION just like we practiced" said Lucy confidently. We looked at each other with confusion. I didn't know Lucy created a strategy called Ace Formation they thought which sent chills down their spine. Lissana was now whispering something. I couldn't hear it since I was so concentrated on the battle. I wanted to see how stronger she had gotten or is she still a weakling.

ERZA P.O.V

"ACE FORMATION just like we practiced" said Lucy confidently. I stared in awe. I ,Titiania, is now in deep sh**. I knew how clever Lucy was and I knew that whatever is this 'ACE FORMATION' I wouldn't like it, I thought. I pushed aside that thought and continued with the battle. I equiped into 'The heaven's wheel armour'. I summoned 100 swords and pointed it towards Lucy who was now floating in the air with her celestial spirits positioned orderly in a circle. Her eyes were colourless. It kinda freaked me out but of course I didn't show it.

LUCY P.O.V

I was performing "ACE FORMATION". I felt myself floating in the air. My celestial spirits were surrounding me in a circle. Erza aimed her 100 swords towards me, Natsu was preparing for a Fire Dragon Roar and Lissana was finally joining the battle and had transformed into a bird and was flying around me, shitting bird poop and pecking on me. I ignored her. I continued to levitate up. I could feel the guild members looking at me with their eyes popped open. I released a amused giggle but was barely audible.

ERZA P.O.V

Lucy was levitating in the air...I wonder what she is doing. ENOUGH I said to myself. She was the one who poisoned Lissana so her magic would deplete. I felt my vein popped. Lets get this over and done with. DANCE MY BLADES' I ordered. All 100 swords flew towards Lucy.

NATSU P.O.V

Lucy that damn weak bitch. I crunched my knuckles. I chuckled in amusement as I was imagining how crap she would look like when Erza and I kick her butt. "FIRE DRAGON ROAR" I noticed that at the same time, Erza had released her 100 swords. I grinned when it hit her. 'Well, come on Lissana, lets go, that weak bitch won't be bothering you any longer I said. "Lets go find a mission" I said cheerfully.

ERZA P.O.V

Well...I thought Lucy would put up a better fight. So much for 'ACE FORMATION'. But she was still weak. I sighed. She did hurt our nakama. I think i should wait until she's better then i'll punish her. At the thought of all the punishment i could give her, I was giving off a deadly aura. I noticed that the guild members started to back away from me. I was grinning like a maniac. Then I walked towards Lissana and Natsu. " Lissana, are you alright?" I asked. "YES! ERZA AND NATSU SURE SHOWED THAT WEAKLING WHO'S BOSS!" exclaimed Lissana. I smiled at the compliment.

LUCY P.O.V

I smirked. They think they finished me off but in reality, I was travelling at the speed of light with my celestial spirits supporting me. I flew towards Natsu, 'FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR'

*WOOSH*

Natsu was sent 400 meters across and landed with a loud thud! Erza quickly stood into a battle stance. "WHO GOES THERE" she roared. She couldn't see me since I was speeding faster than the speed of light. I summoned 200 swords and aimed it at Erza. "Dance my blade" I whispered. The blades went flying towards Erza.

Her eyes widen with shock. She quickly requipped into Purgatory Armour and block most of the swords whilst the other swords hit her down hard. She coughed out blood. Wendy who was watching from the side cheering for Lucy, quickly ran by Erza's side and started healing her. Taking this chance, I told my spirits via telepathy that they need to drop me down so I can attack Lissana. They nodded obediently, knowing what must be done.

NORMAL P.O.V

Gajeel who was watching from the sideline, smirked. He knew it was all bunny girl's doing. He whispered to the frozen Levy and the shocked Juvia.

Master saw what happened for he was part of the 10 wizard of saints. He laughed at himself, he was really happy to see one of his child to be so strong. And 'yes' Master Makarov knew that Lissana was lying because at the beginning of the battle, he could sense her magic at full but what confused him was that why Lissana would do that. He frowned at that thought and continued watching the battle.

LUCY P.O.V

My spirits dropped me off 5 meters from Lissana. I fell faster than the speed of light. 'LUCCYYY KKIIICKKKKK!' i screamed as my attack landed on Lissana's cheek. 'KYYAAA' she shrieked in pain and surprise. Her body was lifeless and flew all the way back to the guild bar breaking through several walls.

I stood there, breathing heavily. My spirits bowed down and bidded me farewell and poofed back to the spirit word.

I was shocked when I saw 3 lifeless bodies covered with blood, cuts and bruises. Tears started to spill as i slowly realized the damage I had done to my nakamas. Even though they had betrayed me, I still cared for them.

I turned to see my keys and summoned the healing god 'I open thee, gate of the healing god, Orion'

*POOF*

A greek man in a toga appeared and bowed with respect. 'How may I help you, Lucy?' he asked with a deep and gruff voice.

"P-Please h-help m-my n-nakama" I stuttered. I was trying not to cry but failed as I felt the saltiness of my tears.

"Your wish is my command" Orion said and immediately went and healed the three lifeless body along with Wendy.

Before I knew it, my vision blurred and I blacked out.

**FIN~**

**GOMENO FOR ANY MISTAKES :P**

**R&R**


	4. Farewell Fairy Tail

**Konnichiwa minna~ I would like to thank the people who reviewed my story. Even if it isn't many but I still feel happy and it gives me a confidence**

**Arigato reviewers~ So without further ado...I present you : Chapter4**

Previously on Invisible:

_I was shocked when I saw 3 lifeless bodies covered with blood, cuts and bruises. Tears started to spill as i slowly realized the damage I had done to my nakamas. Even though they had betrayed me, I still cared for them._

_I turned to see my keys and summoned the healing god 'I open thee, gate of the healing god, Orion'_

_*POOF*_

_A greek man in a toga appeared and bowed with respect. 'How may I help you, Lucy?' he asked with a deep and gruff voice._

_"P-Please h-help m-my n-nakama" I stuttered. I was trying not to cry but failed as I felt the saltiness of my tears._

_"Your wish is my command" Orion said and immediately went and healed the three lifeless body along with Wendy._

_Before I knew it, my vision blurred and I blacked out._

LUCY P.O.V

I woke up to find myself in the Infirmary. I tried to move but I was too sore. I sighed in defeat and plooped back to the bed. I looked around the Infirmary and found Lissana,Natsu and Erza sleeping on the beds in the Infirmary as well. Each of them had bandages wrapped around them. Dried blood was staining the pure white bandages. Erza moaned. Natsu growled and Lissanna whimpered. I looked at them again. I felt a pang of guiltiness in my heart. T-they w-were m-my n-nakama, I thought, HOW COULD I DO THIS TO THEM.

*THUD* The infirmary doors opened. I turned to see and I saw Levy, Wendy, Gajeel, Juvia, Gray and the 3 exceeds. They each got a banquet of flowers. They turned towards me and walked to me. "Umhh...Lu-chan" whispered Levy.

"mmhh?" I replied as each of them passed me the banquets of flower.

"CONGRATULATIONS! YOU GOTTEN SOO STRONG! YOU EVEN BEAT ERZA!" Levy cheered. Natsu flinched in his bed and moaned and Wendy covered her ears with her hand. (Dragon Slayers have sensitive hearing, remember?)

"Yea, congrates Bunny Girl" muttered the smirking Gajeel.

WAIT WHAT? Gajeel was smirking? WOW this day is so upside down, I thought.

"Juvia is proud of 'love rival'" exclaimed Juvia whilst clapping her hands.

"Lucy-san was really strong, Congradulations!" cheered Wendy.

I smiled in return. But this time, it was a genuine smile. Then I noticed Natsu and Erza moaning. SH**! A pang of guilt stabbed me back and forth.

Levy who was watching my expression told me that its not a major injury. I looked up at her and asked while getting a cup of water from the desk next to the bed, "Umhh...Levy...how long was I asleep

9 hours Lu-chan" she replied. My eyes widen in shock as I spat out my water, drenching Juvia and Wendy.

"Gomeno, Juvia and Wendy" I smiled weakly.

"Its ok Lucy-Chan", smiled Wendy.

"Juvia forgive Love Rival" Juvia replied with a grin.

NATSU P.O.V

*GROAN* EEUURGHH! What is this feeling? I opened my eyes and jumped off the bed. "Where the Hell am I?", I sreamed with my tongue out.

"Calm down, Salamander" said Gajeel. "You're at the infirmary"

I looked around and saw, Juvia, Wendy, Gajeel, Levy and the exceeds and ...LUCY?!

The painful events start to replay into my mind. I groaned as I realised that I was beaten my Lucy! Lucy that weakling who cheated during her battle with Lissana.

Lucy looked towards me. "You ok, Natsu?" she asked in a concerned tone. I gritted my teeth.

"DON'T TALK TO ME! HOW DARE YOU HURT MY NAKAMA AND HOW DARE YOU TRY TO CHEAT!" I screamed in anger.

I could clearly see Gajeel, Juvia, Wendy, Levy and the Exceed's confused faces.

Gray looked away.

"Yea, Lucy, WE THOUGHT YOU WERE OUR NAKAMA" roared a voice behind me. I felt her murdurous aura emitting off her. I was struggling from whimpering.

"E-Erza and N-Natsu, what are you saying" inquired the confused dragon slayers, script mage and exceed.

"SHE DRUGGED LISSANA CAUSING HER TO LOSE HER MAGIC POWER" I screamed. Their mouth gaped open in a perfect 'O'.

"L-Lu-Chan, how could you?!" Levy asked with awe. Her tears one by one cascaded down her skin. She buried her face in her eyes and turned to Gajeel, burying her face onto his chest.

"Lucy-Chan...You were like a sister to me", cried Wendy. She was hyperventilating and it pained me to see their reaction.

Juvia didn't say anything and started to burst into tears. Her tears slowly flooded the Infirmary until Gray took her and hugged her causing her to stop and started to sniffle.

"GET OUT YOU DAMN BIT**! GET OUT! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN, YOU WEAKLING! I WISH I NEVER MET YOU, I WISH I NEVER BROUGHT YOU TO FAIRY TAIL!" I screamed!

Everyone looked away from Lucy. Avoiding her glances.

LUCY P.O.V

I looked around the Infirmary, waiting for someone to back me up. After several glances. Tears started to roll down.

"Tch" said Natsu, "That's what weakling would do"

"NATSU! THIS IS TOO FAR-FETCHED! FOR 9 MONTHS, TEAM NATSU IGNORED ME AND HAD TO GO SOLO MISSIONS. LISSANA THEN REPLACED ME, NEXT I GOT CALLED WEAK AND A BIT**. NOT ONLY THAT BUT I ACTUALLY THOUGHT I COULD TRUST U, TRUST FAIRY TAIL BUT I WAS WRONG! I HATE YOU. I HATE YOU!" I screamed whilst tears gushed down.

ERZA P.O.V

I stared away as those cruel comments one by one punched me in me chest. A tear slipped down her good eye. Why am I crying, she was the one hurting our nakama, I thought.

LEVY P.O.V

Lu-Chan, I thought. I didn't want to face the facts. I wanted to believe that she didn't do it but Natsu wouldn't lie. Would he?

JUVIA AND GRAY P.O.V

"Lucy..." Juvia and Gray said at the same time. ( WOW! Juvia didn't call Lucy 'LOVE RIVAL')

GAJEEL AND THE EXCEED P.O.V

I'm very disappointed, Lucy/Bunny Girl.

WENDY P.O.V

I looked away. It didn't seem to be like Lucy. I didn't think she did it but...If she didn't then how did she beat Natsu, Erza and Lissana, I thought.

LUCY P.O.V

I looked at them again. I could see Natsu was staring at the ground with his bangs covering his face. I huffed and puffed. I looked at them once more, I leapt off my bed.

"FINE!" I said while tears flowed down, " I'M GOING! "

I quickly opened the Infirmary door and ran down to the guild doors. Before leaving, I faced to wards the guild. I saw Natsu, Erza, Gray, Wendy, Levy, Gajeel and the exceeds coming out of the Infirmary. Staring at me.

"Farewell Fairy Tail, until we meet again" I whispered loud enough for Natsu to hear...

**FIN~ **

**So even Wendy thinks Lucy is weak! O.o What do you think will happen next? What about Master?**  
**What will happen when Lucy leaves?**  
**Will Natsu realize that he actually had feelings for her?**  
**Will Lissana win?**

**FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! :P**

**=3= please read and review! (^_^)**

**GOMENO FOR ANY MISTAKES!**


	5. NOTICE

**NOTICE:**

**Minna~**

I just want to tell you that the story 'Invisible' will be updated 1-4 times a week. I'm sorry If this story is not much of your liking!

Usually, I would update on the weekends or maybe Fridays and Thursdays!

Right now, I;m experiencing a writer's block. I know you may be thinking "Seriously? You only had written 4 chapters" but I really am having a writer's block! Please review some suggestions or P.M me!

**Arigato~ and gomeno!**

***Minna = everyone *Arigato = thank you * Gomeno = Sorry**


	6. An unexpected encounter

**Konnichiwa~**

**MINNA! ARIGATO FOR YOU IDEAS! I ABSOLUTELY LOVE THEM! I'M VERY SORRY ABOUT ALL THE MISTAKES! OR IF IT ISN'T DETAILED ENOUGH.**  
**ENGLISH IS MY THIRD LANGUAGE SO PLEASE UNDERSTAND THE STICKY SITUATION I HAVE HERE!**

**SO...WITHOUT FURTHER ADO...**

_Previously:_

_I looked at them again. I could see Natsu was staring at the ground with his bangs covering his face. I huffed and puffed. I looked at them once more, I leapt off my bed._

_"FINE!" I said while tears flowed down, " I'M GOING! "_

_I quickly opened the Infirmary door and ran down to the guild doors. Before leaving, I faced to wards the guild. I saw Natsu, Erza, Gray, Wendy, Levy, Gajeel and the exceeds coming out of the Infirmary. Staring at me._

_"Farewell Fairy Tail, until we meet again" I whispered loud enough for Natsu to hear..._

LUCY P.O.V

"I couldn't believe them!" I screamed as I ran out of the guild. Tears were streaming down my face.  
I ran and ran and ran. Then I notice a blurr from the corner of my eye. I wasn't bothered to find out who it was, all I wanted to do was cry my sorrows out. It hurts, I thought. So this is how it feels to be betrayed and heartbroken. My chest was heaving loudly. I couldn't run anymore. I was too tired. I opened my eyes and looked around.

I was surrounded by trees and debris. It was a forest! Must be 'Magnolia Forest' I thought. *TRICKLE* *TRICKLE*

I turned around to the noise and saw a stream. It was crystal clear and it looked so calm. The water was coming from the waterfall I walked towards the stream. I placed my hand through the stream. It felt so cool and refreshing. I couldn't help but close my eyes and listen to the nature. The birds tweeted. The wind rustled the trees. The stream water trickled.  
It sounded so serene. So tranquil.

Unconsciously, I sniffed my armpits( :P ) "YUUCKKK!" I screamed. It seemed that I had gotten some excess water A.K.A sweat (lol!) from all that running.

I sighed and shook my head. I looked at the stream and at my reflection. I had red puffy eyes and I could taste the saltiness of my tears. I looked into the stream once again and decided that I should take a bath. I started to strip(like gray =3= . Once I was nude, I dipped my big toe into the stream.

Surprisingly, it was warm like a hot spring. I sighed. I slowly place my body into the stream. The water flowed through my body. It felt so calm. I sighed again.(WOW! Lucy is sighing alot today) I stared at the blue sky and realised that I have no spare clothing and no jewels. (Lucy didn't went to her house to pack because she was too heartbroken.)

TIME SKIP~ 45 MINUTES

I was soaking in the stream. I could feel my fingers getting wrinkly and decided that I should dress and get ready. I didn't want to. The stream was mesmerising and so peaceful. I stepped out and called Virgo.

"Hime-san, how may I help you?" Virgo bowed respectfully.

"Umhh...Virgo, can you please get me some clothes from the celestial world?" I asked sweetly.

"Of course, Hime-san!" and with that, Virgo vanished and appeared 1 minute later with some clothing.

"WOW!" I exclaimed. It lookes magnificant. It was a blue and white dress. It covered my cleavage and flowed down on my thighs and stopped at my knee cap. On the bottom was some frilly white cloth that looked so fluffy! (sorry, i like fluffy stuff! :3 ) The dress itself had covered my shoulder and stopped a bit from the arm. It had silver silk sakura designs. (So japenessy!) It was accompanied with a white glossy shoe that matched the outfit.

"Hime-san, is it not to your liking?" asked Virgo.

"No, no I love it, arigato Virgo" I replied, still admiring my lovely dress.

"Ok, then Hime-san i'll be going" bowed Virgo, and with that, she dissapeared.

Oh well, I thought. Then images started to flood my head.

"You weakling! Get your ass out of Fairy Tail" said a voice in her head. "Yea, like we need a weakling like you! said another voice. Each word was like a stab in her heart. The voices kept going, one after another. Tears started to stream down my face.

I felt so dizzy and sick, I wanted to puke. "No...no...no...NOOOOO!" I screamed. My hand grasped my head. With my other hand, I placed on a tree for support.

*POOF*

"Princess, are you ok?" asked Loke with a worried look. He held onto me so I wouldn't fall.

"Y-Y-Yes, L-L-Loke I replied. Still dazed by the voices in my head.

He laid me in a floor of grass. I groaned.

"No..no...NOOO! I'M NOT WEAK" I screamed to the voices.

"Pppft...That's what a weak person would say!" replied the voices.

"L-Lucy talk to me, ARE YOU OK?" asked Loke.

My eyes started to lose its colour and faded into a milky white.

LOKE P.O.V

"No...No...STOP... I'M NOT WEAK" screamed Lucy.

I was shocked. I looked around and saw that we were at a forest. WAIT! WHAT? Where's Team Natsu, I thought.

"No...No...SH**!" I shouted as I realised that Team Natsu had kicked Lucy out of the team.

"Lucy, hang on there" I assured her but she just shook and squeezed my hand harder and harder.

I started to panick. My head started to sweat. I didn't want Lucy to die. No... And flashes of Karen started to replay in my mind. Veins started to appear on my head."No..no..." I whispered.

"STOP!" Ordered a voice.

Images started to stopped and Karen's kind face started to etch into my memories. I smiled at that picture.

I looked at Lucy, at her blank pale face. She had stopped shaking and started to regain consciouness.

I then remembered the voice ordering stop.

I turned back and saw...

LUCY P.O.V

The voices in my head stopped. I woke up and saw Loke.

Loke, what are you doing her?" I asked. *silence*

"Loke! LOKE" I screamed into his ear. Still no ressponse. His eyes were wide and his mouth was gaping.

"Lucy Heartfilia" said a voice.

I turned to the voice and noticed that Loke was staring at that direction.

*GASP*

It was...?

**FIN~ Sorry for any mistakes and sorry for the cliffhanger.**

**I want to thank the people who suggested me ideas! Sorry if you were expecting your idea to be written but fortunately, I decided what I am going to write. If you want to know if I included your idea, you just have to wait and see!**

**AND SORRY FOR ANY PARTS THAT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE! :P ALSO SORRY FOR THE POOR DETAILS !**

**R&R!**


	7. Tears of sorrow

**KONNICHIWA MINNA~ Sorry for any mistakes and please R&R**

_Previously:_

_LUCY P.O.V_

_The voices in my head stopped. I woke up and saw Loke._

_Loke, what are you doing her?" I asked. *silence*_

_"Loke! LOKE" I screamed into his ear. Still no response. His eyes were wide and his mouth was gaping._

_"Lucy Heartfilia" said a voice._

_I turned to the voice and noticed that Loke was staring at that direction._

_*GASP*_

_It was...?_

**LUCY P.O.V**

A dragon, I thought. A beautiful dragon. WOW!

"Hello, Lucy Heartfilia. I had been waiting for this day. The day when you cried the Tears of Sorrow thus summoning me, Lumia, the Elemental Dragon Chief." said the dragon majestically.

He head titled downwards at the same level as me and took a good look. He muttered something and moved his head back up.

Lumia, the Elemental Dragon Chief was a large 17 foot tall dragon with a blue diamond glistening scales that changed colours at different times. It was dazzling and I couldn't take my eyes of it. It had piercing emerald eyes. It was mysterious and had a glint of mischief. Lumia had large wings that were pale yellow.

Loke, stood there speechless with his mouth gaping a perfect 'o'.

I was staring at Lumia dreamily until I heard a grunt .Once I snapped back into reality, I quickly replied "W-What do you mean?"

"Layla Heartfilia, Queen and Heart of all dragons. Mother of Lucy Heartfilia resulting you as the heir. Her last dying wish was for you to be crowned Queen. But in order to do so, you must experience a pain so painful that you will be forever cursed to be burdened with it. This is called the 'Tears of Sorrow'. Currently your magic level is low and is hardly showing its true potential therefore unable to summon Dragons. Shedding Tears of Sorrow' will give you a tremendous amount of magic powers that will help you to summon us but if failed, you will be forever burdened with pain that no one has survived enduring. Tears of sorrow comes at a price" explained Lumia.

"What do you mean? How is my magic level weak and hardly showing its true potential? Didn't I beat Salamander and Titania? And how did you know my mum? And what is 'Tears of Sorrow'? " I asked, dazed.

"Explanations will be given later, but right now, will you accept training for you to become our future Queen?" asked Lumia in an impatient and stern tone of voice.

I stood there, trying to take in the information in.

I looked at Loke who was still there looking at Lumia with wide eyes and a gaping mouth. I walked towards Loke. I snapped my fingers. He immediately shook out of his daze.

"Umhh Loke?" I asked.

"Yea princess?" he answered.

" Should I take the offer?" I asked.

" Yes, you should. Its your destiny as the most power celestial mage. If a celestial mage bears all of the 12 zodiac keys, they will be in a dilemma of whether choosing to grow stronger or die shedding the 'tears of sorrow'." Loke answered back.

"Ok then, I know what I should do." I whispered to myself. I turned to Lumia who was becoming more and more impatient.

"Well? Princess? What will your decision be?" Lumia asked.

I accept your offer" said Lucy with a smile.

"Oh and by the way, don't call me princess. Call me 'Lucy'!" I said with a smile.

"Ok then Lucy~" mocked Lumia. "Now lets get going!"

Lumia stood up and starting chanting a spell:

_**Oh gate of the dragon realm I open thee Open for the ones thy seek entrance to the holy grounds**_

_**O, 88 souls of the dragon realm,**_  
_**OPEN**_

_**GATE OF THE DRAGON REALM.**_

A bright light started to appear. I looked around and saw Loke whispering that he will rest and watch over me with the rest of the spirits and disappeared. The light was blinding and I used my hand to cover my eyes. I felt something lift me up and placed me on a soft surface of velvety skin.

"Hold on tight." said Lumia. I wrapped my arms around him and watched.

The light started to engulf us. My memories of Fairy Tail started replayed in my minds. Sad and good times. I blinked away a tear. I quickly looked at my Fairy Tail insignia.

"Goodbye Fairy Tail" I whispered before Lumia flew into the portal.

**FIN~ Sorry for any mistakes and R&R.**

**:)**


	8. A new beginning

**Konnichiwa Minna~**

**One of the reviews, you asked me whats my first and second language? Well, it was ... Italian and Japanese! Sorry for any mistakes and please R&R**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL**

_Previously:_

_Lumia stood up and starting chanting a spell:_

_Oh gate of the dragon realm I open thee Open for the ones thy seek entrance to the holy grounds_

_O, 88 souls of the dragon realm,_  
_OPEN_

_GATE OF THE DRAGON REALM._

_A bright light started to appear. I looked around and saw Loke whispering that he will rest and watch over me with the rest of the spirits and disappeared. The light was blinding and I used my hand to cover my eyes. I felt something lift me up and placed me on a soft surface of velvety skin._

_"Hold on tight." said Lumia. I wrapped my arms around him and watched._

_The light started to engulf us. My memories of Fairy Tail started replayed in my minds. Sad and good times. I blinked away a tear. I quickly looked at my Fairy Tail insignia._

_"Goodbye Fairy Tail" I whispered before Lumia flew into the portal._

**CHAPTER 8**

Mmnnhhh~

Something feels soft, I thought. I opened my eyes and saw myself on a dragon's back. Ohh yea, it was Lumia. Suddenly a tear drop escaped my eyes. I realised that my heart still ached for Fairy Tail.

"Why are you crying?" asked Lumia who was still flying in the sky.

"Sorry, it's just I'm reminiscing about the sad past." I replied. "Oh and how long was I sleeping?

"Don't!" warned Lumia. " Tears of Sorrow is really unpredictable so be careful and you were sleeping for 4 hours.

"Ok and where are we?" I asked.

"Well, we're here." he said. "The dragon palace which was in the Dragon realm."

"WOW!"

There stood a large silver castle with 6 massive towers. It was really pretty with a large balconies and large gardens. The flowers are all arranged into a sequenced order. There were many flowers and all of them, I didn't know which was weird since I'm a bookworm. The roof was bloody red. Like blood-stained poppies. There were a large moat which was 75 foot tall! The beauty of the castle can't even compare to the magic council's meeting room.

TIMESKIP~

I was in my room. Which was pink and white. The bedroom was humongous. I was dazzled. It seemed that the dragon knew about what I liked. Mmmhh. My head is starting to ache. Grrr, better take my daily shower. I went to the drawer and found clothes already packed. WOW! They looked so cute. I hurriedly grab my bra and panties.

I chose to wear a lovely casual outfit that matched my chocolate brown eyes. It was a white t-shirt with the printings Dragons Rock'. It was accompanied by white mid shorts, those the jean-like material. I went into the bathroom.

_TIMESKIP~_

_AHHH, what a nice shower. I stood out in my towel and quickly changed into my clothes. Wow. I looked really pretty in these clothing even though they were simple casual clothing. I decided to step out to the balcony. I really have to admit that the scenery is great! *WHHOOSHH* Oh, the wind is so cold. I hurriedly backed in and digged into my drawer and found the perfect hoodie. It was pink(my fav colour) and simple. Matching my hair and shorts. I smiled at my reflection until I heard a knock. It was Lumia who was going to take me to meet Igneel, Metalincana and Grandine._

MEANWHILE AT THE GUILD...

Normal P.O.V

After these days, Natsu and Fairy Tail was depressed. After Lucy left, Master Makarov told us that she did not drug Lissana. Everyone was confused why Lissana had lied. Team Natsu, Levy, Wendy, Juvia and even Gajeel was depressed. Everyday, Natsu would always break into Lucy's apartment and everyday he would expect Lucy to kick him out. Natsu had missed Lucy Kick. Levy had sworn never to read a book ever again. Everyday she would soak Gajeel's shirt and blaming herself as such a bad friend. Erza never ate a cake again. Gray doesn't strip. Cana doesn't drink and Mirajane will always cry in the girls toliet at how mean she was to Lucy, ignoring her and etc. Wendy started to train and train hopeing one day, she would be able to see Lucy with improved powers. Everyone was ashamed of themselves. Everyday, Fairy Tail would either sulk or curse themselves. There were no fights. Not even Gray and Natsu. Everything seemed wrong...

On the other hand, Lissana was as cheerful as ever. Everyday she would skip into the guild with a wicked smile.

TIMESKIP~

Years passed and they started to regain their old habits. But there were always guiltiest whenever they hear the word 'Celestial' or 'Spirit' or 'Lucy' or 'Blonde'.

DRAGON REALM:

LUCY P.O.V

I wake up everyday, feeling nice and fresh. Everyday I would forget about Fairy Tail and focus on my training. That's right. I was training to be the Queen of Dragons. But I'm still a princess. I learnt Dragon Slayer Magic and had aced Celestial Magic. I was really proud. I had collected every key there was except for Libra and Picses(which belong to Yukino). There were Hybrid Keys which was a dark bloody red colour. There were also platinum(Credits to 'AnimeAngel808') keys, Urban Keys (Human heros that died an honourable death with special powers, half-human half-spirit keys.) As well as mystic Keys (Medusa, Hydra, Unicorns, Fairy, Pegasus). There well 'Dragon Keys'. Dragon keys can only be wielded by the Dragon Queen/princess(which in this case, Lucy).

I was trained by all the elemental and normal dragons. Elemental dragons like Igneel(fire), Grandine(sky/wind), Metalianca(metal), Jasper(Space and Time), Rome(Earth), Wedfing(Light) and Erine(shadow). The normal dragons taught me martial arts. . As well as smelling people out.

Lumia taught me how to control my powers. Everyday I woke up, ate, meditate, train, train, train, eat, train, train, eat, stretch and sleep. I was contempt with my training. I swear I am 100 times stronger than Salamander. After all these years, I more robust when it came to 'Fairy Tail'. They betrayed me but I don't care. I wanted to thank them.

Without them, I wouldn't have wept the 'tears of sorrow' and I wouldn't have summoned Lumia and I wouldn't have found my family or my TRUE nakama. Every night, I would wonder what everyone at Fairy Tail is like...

I woke up. *Yawn* I looked out and I could tell it was 6:00 am. (Lucy was trained by the time and space dragon so she could tell). I wonder what training I will be doing today. I got off the bed and took a nice shower.

"Good morning, minna" I greeted as I entered the dining room for breakfast. I was greeted by all of the elemental dragons.

"Lucy, the final part of your training is to face your worst fear." said Lumia whist chewing on this bacon and eggs. Grandine noticed and wacked him with the 'Dragon Realm Newspaper'.

"Hey!" complained Lumia, "What was that for?"

"That was for talking whist eating, BAKA!" exclaimed Grandine.

I laughed at argument. Sometimes, I feel like I haven't left Fairy Tail. Being with these bunch was like being with Fairy Tail. Especially Igneel, Grandine and Metalinaca.

"Lucy, you know, I want you to beat up my son." Said Igneel with a smile.

"Why?" I asked.

"Cause he broke your heart." He said without thinking. My heart skipped a beat. I suddenly feel like crying.

The whole table stopped their arguments and looked at Igneel and I.

You BAKA!" exclaimed Grandine and Metalinaca.

"Yo, Lucy" said Metalinaca. "Please tell Gajeel for me that I approve of his mate; Levy and that he'll see me soon."

"Lucy" said Grandine. " Please tell Wendy that I miss her and she'll see me soon."

"Why?" I asked with a mouthful of bacon and eggs. But that earned me a hard whack on my head from Grandinde.

"Because, that's your final part of your training!" exclaimed all the elemental dragons.

"WHAT?!" I screamed, spitting out my bacon and eggs onto Igneel.

**Fin~ **

**Please R&R **

**Sorry for any mistakes!**


	9. Fairy Tail misunderstands again!

**Konnichiwa Minna~**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL**

_Previously:_

_"Lucy, the final part of your training is to face your worst fear." said Lumia whist chewing on this bacon and eggs. Grandine noticed and wacked him with the 'Dragon Realm Newspaper'._

_"Hey!" complained Lumia, "What was that for?"_

_"That was for talking whist eating, BAKA!" exclaimed Grandine._

_I laughed at argument. Sometimes, I feel like I haven't left Fairy Tail. Being with these bunch was like being with Fairy Tail. Especially Igneel, Grandine and Metalinaca._

_"Lucy, you know, I want you to beat up my son." Said Igneel with a smile._

_"Why?" I asked._

_"Cause he broke your heart." He said without thinking. My heart skipped a beat. I suddenly feel like crying._

_The whole table stopped their arguments and looked at Igneel and I._

_You BAKA!" exclaimed Grandine and Metalinaca._

_"Yo, Lucy" said Metalinaca. "Please tell Gajeel for me that I approve of his mate; Levy and that he'll see me soon."_

_"Lucy" said Grandine. " Please tell Wendy that I miss her and she'll see me soon."_

_"Why?" I asked with a mouthful of bacon and eggs. But that earned me a hard whack on my head from Grandinde._

_"Because, that's your final part of your training!" exclaimed all the elemental dragons._

_"WHAT?!" I screamed, spitting out my bacon and eggs onto Igneel._

**CHAPTER 9**

Igneel stared at me and started laughing.

"S-Sorry. I didn't mean to spit on you." I apologised.

"It's alright. But its just you always seem so well-mannered and for once you do something rude." Igneel replied between laughs. Lucy pouted and looked away with a red embarrassed face.

"Igneel" said a voice. It was Grandine. "Control yourself"

"A-Aye" he whimpered. Which reminded me of Natsu, Erza, Happy and Gray. Oh, how I miss them.

**TIMESKIP~**

After we ate breakfast, my family of dragons were there, biding me farewell and good luck for my training.

"GOOD LUCK!" Screamed the normal dragons.

"GOO LUCY!" Shouted the elemental dragons.

"BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF NATSU!" cheered Igneel.

"TELL WENDY/GAJEEL OUR MESSAGE!" said Grandine and Metalicana.

"Do your best" commented Lumia who was watching from the side.

I tear drop escaped as I summoned the portal. "Bye for now!" and as that, I entered the portal.

The portal was yellowy-white and engulfed me. In no time I arrived at Magnolia. I felt lonely so I summoned Plue.

"Pun Pun" greeted the dog.

"Hi plue. We're going back to Fairy Tail" I said.

"Pun Pun" was his reply. And with that, they continued to walk down.

**MEANWHILE~ AT THE GUILD**

**NORMAL P.O.V**

*SLAM*

"Yo" greeted the Fire Dragon Slayer and a young Take-Over Mage.

"Hey" "Hi" and "Welcome back" greeted them. Natsu smiled with his signature grins. Lissana just smirked and ran towards the bar to greet Mirajane. Lissana was about to open her mouth when she was interrupted by a loud slam. They looked to see and saw Lucy and Plue.

"LUCYY!" screamed Natsu as he ran to embrace her. "Natsu!" exclaimed Lucy. They hugged. "Umhh...Lucy...your hurting me." Natsu choked out. "Sorry" replied Lucy.

"Lucy!" said Erza. "We are so sorry!"

"Yea, Lucy!" said Gray.

"Its alright." Then Erza, Gray and the whole guild(except Lissana) started to cry. They couldn't believe how easy she would forgive them.

"Where were you all along?" asked Natsu as he wiped his tear off.

"Well...I became a dragon slayer." Lucy replied absentmindly.

"EEHHH?!" Exclaimed the guild in shock. Levy, Juvia, Wendy adn Gajeel started to walk towards Lucy.

" Hey, bunny girl! How did you become a Dragon Slayer?" asked Gajeel.

"Ahh! YEA! I forgot!" Lucy exclaimed. "I have something to tell Gajeel and Wendy!" Levy and Juvia groaned. "Sorry but I'll be real quick!"

"Ok, Lu-chan"

"Ok Love-Rival!"

Natsu looked at Lucy and pouted. He was surprised at how pretty she has gotten. She was wearing a hoodie and mid shorts. But she looked like a goddess with her hair that reached up to her waist in a french plait. Her curvavious body highlighting her 'hotness'. Natsu's hormones were on the run. He wanted to sniff Lucy but controlled himself. He seemed like he couldn't get enough of her smell.

**LUCY P.O.V**

**OUTSIDE THE GUILD~**

"What is it Lucy-san?" asked Wendy.

"Yea, what is it bunny girl?" asked Gajeel.

"I want to tell you that I met Grandine and Metalicana." Their eyes widen and in seconds they started to beg me.

"Well...they said that they would see you soon and Metalicana approves of Levy."

"WHAT? How did metal lizard know ?" asked the confused Gajeel.

"Well...I sorta told him."

"Good job Bunny girl exclaimed Gajeel as he ruffled my hair.

"S-Stop!" I said as I quickly summoned a mirror and fixed my hair. I was too busy to notice Wendy and Gajeel with widen eyes.

"W-What?" I asked confused.

"Lucy-san, how did you do that?" asked the sweet Wendy. I was about to replied when I interrupted by Gajeel.

"Yea, bunny girl." interrupted tin-head. I furrowed my eyebrow and hit him on the head.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" screamed Gajeel, loud enough for the whole of Fiore to hear. Natsu, Lissana, Gray and Erza ran out of the guild along with the other guild members. They had confused looks. What happen? They thought.

I smiled meekly before I pushed them all away.

"Please leave, its really private!" I explained. They let out an 'aww' but was interrupted by the almighty Titania who just glared at them with her signature glares. They all ran into the guild as if their lives depended on it. Well...it kinda did. Erza gave me a weak smile before entering the guild.

I smiled back and continued our conversation.

"Gajeel, do not interrupt me!" I gritted my teeth in anger.

"Bunny Girl, you shouldn't threaten someone more stronger than you." said Gajeel cheekily.

**GAJEEL P.O.V**

I was trying to make her battle me since she's a dragon slayer now. So I continued with the my classic insults. It flowed naturally out of my mouth. I could hear Wendy telling me to stop but I ignored. I could see tick marks on her head. Progress. I thought.

**LUCY P.O.V**

Gajeel's insulting me...AND DAMN THEY ARE SO dull. I yawned. He saw and said a word that pissed the hell out of me. 'weak'. And with that, I did something I regret.

"ROAR OF THE METAL DRAGON!"

"ARRGGHH!" screamed a dazzled Gajeel as the vortex of metal scraps slowly ripped his flesh. He instantly activated his dragon scale while Wendy just observed with wide eyes. I smirked.

Then I saw the whole guild rushing out including Master and Gildarts and Laxus. Gajeel just laid there lifelessly. A blue smear flashed and I saw an upset Wendy next to the lifeless Gajeel. Wendy hurriedly ran over to heal him. Tears were flowing down Levy's eyes. Before I could say anything I heard her say "How could you, Lu-Chan?" and with that she said 'Solid Script: Arrows . A dozen arrows flew this way. I did a triple somersault and dodged all of them.

The guild was staring with awe. Natsu, Gray, Erza and Lissana was staring speechlessly. When did Lucy get so strong? I saw a smirked. Before I could do anything I sensed a 'Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon'. I didn't dodge it but just stood there.

**NATSU P.O.V**

I saw a lifeless Gajeel. Even though I not fond of him, he was still our nakama and couldn't help feel sleepish. I mean this is Luce, right? She wouldn't do something like that, would she? I then saw Levy crying and sending arrows to Lucy. I was about to race to defend her but she just somersaulted like it was nothing. Then I saw something that confirmed my worst fears...she smirked. My body started to engulf in flames as I sent a 'Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon'.

**WENDY P.O.V**

Oh, no! Everyone thinks Lucy is evil! I have to say something but before I could say anything, I could feel myself fainting from my worn out magic.

**LUCY P.O.V**

I saw Wendy fainting and I was about to help her but I needed to rid this idiot. 'Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon'. I didn't dodge and I just stood there. His attack was about to hit but I just grabbed his fist. The whole guild gasped waiting for me to scream from my burnt flesh. Natsu was surprised along with Erza, Gray and Lissana. Juvia was just staring in awe.

**JUVIA P.O.V**

When did love-rival get so strong?

**ERZA P.O.V**

Lucy...

GRAY P.O.V

Please explain this Lucy...

**LISSANA P.O.V**

B**ch!

**FIN~**

**Sorry if it was short! :P And I'm sorry for any mistakes! As well as not updating for a long time. (2 or 3 days I think) And I MIGHT not be updating because there's an upcoming disco! I'm so excited and I'm going to wear a fluffy rainbow AFRO! AFRO~ DO YOU LIKE THE TWIST IN THE STORY? PLEASE TELL ME VIA REVIEW! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	10. Lucy vs Fairy Tail

**Konnichiwa Minna~ **

**I'm getting less and less reviews. :'(**

_PREVIOUSLY:_

_WENDY P.O.V_

_Oh, no! Everyone thinks Lucy is evil! I have to say something but before I could say anything, I could feel myself fainting from my worn out magic._

_LUCY P.O.V_

_I saw Wendy fainting and I was about to help her but I needed to rid this idiot. 'Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon'. I didn't dodge and I just stood there. His attack was about to hit but I just grabbed his fist. The whole guild gasped waiting for me to scream from my burnt flesh. Natsu was surprised along with Erza, Gray and Lissana. Juvia was just staring in awe._

_JUVIA P.O.V_

_When did love-rival get so strong?_

_ERZA P.O.V_

_Lucy..._

_GRAY P.O.V_

_Please explain this Lucy..._

_LISSANA P.O.V_

_B**ch!_

**CHAPTER 10**

**LUCY P.O.V**

Natsu's 'iron fist of the dragon' was useless. I blocked it easily with my hand. Using my free hand, I yawned and politely covered her mouth.

"Is that all you got, Natsu?" I asked sheepishly. Deep down, I knew even though if they apologise for kicking me out of Team Natsu and breaking my heart, they never really meant it. With the help of my dragon family, I now can face, 'Fairy Tail'. I still cared for them but I will never forgive them. EVER.

"WHY YOU!" shouted Natsu. "Roar of the fire Dragon" A fiery vortex of flame shot towards me. I will never forget a promis. A promise to Igneel. To beat Natsu. I stood there. Once Natsu saw the attack hitting me, he grinned and quickly ran towards Lissana to celebrate since they are a couple. I smirk. For he didn't know that I was using 'Time Ark'. My time ark is more powerful than Ultear's. I can make a past figure of myself that is 100 % real. I looked at their lovey dovey scene as they started to kiss which got most of the guild's attention. My heart started to ache and I wanted to puke at the same time.

I ran at the speed of light and went behind Natsu. Makarov saw and was about to warn Natsu but I already kicked him in the stomach breaking his kiss with Lissana causing his teeth to clash onto Lissana's gum. "OWW!" Screamed Lissana as she ran to Mirajane for protection. Natsu was on the floor clutching on his stomach. Erza and Gray saw and decided to attack.

"Equip- Heaven's Wheel Armour, DANCE MY BLADES"

"Ice-Make: Bazooka"

The blades encased with ice sped towards me. I used my 'Time Ark' to change it back to its orginal form. The blades melted into metal along with the ice. Being an elemental dragon slayer, I quickly swalled the content which resulted with the guild staring at me once again with awe. I smirk again. Feeling proud.

"My turn" I whispered. "Roar of the space continuon Dragon". A vortex of time passenging pain(like every pain the history has suffered. If you don't understand, Pm me or write it in the review!) swirvled towards Erza and Gray.

"Ice-Make: Shield!" A ice shield came out of nowhere and blocked the attack for a millisecond. The attack fully hit Gray, causing a worried Water Mage rushing by his side.

Erza saw and told Juvia to team up with her to defeat me. I knew they can get really strong when they are emotional but I don't think they can defeat me. I tried to find the weakest attack but can still defeat them.

"Equip- Armadura Fairy Armor" A red light shone and Erza had transformed into a pink armour with pink head wings. The guild 'ohhed' and 'ahhed'. But Erza ignored it.

"Water Lock" A large bubble of water formed around Lucy. Locking her within. I just stood there crossing my arm. Their eye widen in shock.

I could breathe in water. No biggie? Right? They looked in dazzlement including Erza and Juvia. Erza was the first to break out of the trance at 2 minutes of gawking. I sighed. *GRUMBLE* I could feel myself getting hungry. *TING* I just thought of great idea. I started to absorb the water, leaving nothing left of water lock.

"How can love-rival do that to Juvia's waterlock?" asked the alarmed Juvia. Erza nodded.

"Well, that's because I'm an elemental Dragon Slayer." I said whilst smiling affectionally. I really wanted to reunite with Fairy Tail but it seems that it would not happen. Gajeel, Wendy and Natsu are still unconscious.

"Lets finish this."

"Survey the Heaven, Open the Heaven...  
All the stars, far and wide...  
Show me thy appearance...  
With such shine.  
O Tetrabiblos... I am the ruler of the stars...  
Aspect became complete...  
Open thy malevolent gate.  
O 88 Stars of the heaven... Shine!  
Urano Metria!" Several orbs or light gathered around Lucy as Urano Metria attacked everyone. During these years, I had perfected Urano Metria.

After the attack, the whole guild was unconscious and was very bloody. I felt pity for them and healed them. But that ended up bad. Gildarts, Laxus and Makarov stood up and positioned in a fighting stance.

My hands started to sweat. I knew that I am strong but I wasn't sure if I was strong enough.

"Lucy" said the old man. " I know what you are hiding. Why keep it a secret?"

"Because I have a family that isn't Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail had once again betrayed my trust. Master, you must understand."

Laxus and Giladarts just looked bewildered as they had absolutely no clue in what we were talking about.

"Enough, chit chat and let's see what you got." grinned Laxus.

"Lucy, just because you are a former member of Fairy Tail, I won't go easy on you." responded Gildarts.

I looked around. Every one was unconscious except for Makarov, Gildarts and Laxus.

"Let the fun begin." I annouced with a tint of mischief audible.

**FIN~ **

**This was really short! I'm sorry! Its just that because there were very less review. I'm sorry if you think I'm being selfish but right now, I am being motivated by the reviews. The more reviews, the more I write. Sometimes...I think no one likes my stories. I hope you understand! If people actually like it, I can continue. Please feel my pain. :'(**

**Gomenosai!**

**~SecretMindOtaku7~**


	11. NOTICE: Poem competition!

**Konnichiwa Minna~**

**Thank you so much for all of those great reviews! :') See that? That's tears of joy. :')**

**Well...lets get to the point...**

I'm writing the next chapter and I was thinking of putting a poem in it. I'm not good at poems and I decided that maybe one of you guys can write one. Here are the guidlines and rules:

In the poem, you are pretending to be Lucy. You write about all the good times and bad times. You also write about how heart-breaking it was when Team Natsu kicked her out of her team.

**Any types of poems are allowed! Haiku, limericks, acoustic...etc**

**You can post your poems via review or messaging me! ^_^**

**Rated T so minor swearing in allowed.**

**Thank you for your time! I'm sorry if you thought this was a real chapter. I apologise. I hope you guys come up with great ideas!**

**Winner will be announced in the next chapter!**

Once again, **THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR LOVELY REVIEWREVIEWS!** **I feel so happy! From 45 reviews to 74 reviews. You guys sure know how to make someone feel happy!**

**Until next time!**

**~SecretMindOtaku~**


	12. S-Class mages bid farewell to Lucy

**Konnichiwa Minna~ There were a few entries for the competition and yes, I have chosen a winner. But unfortunately, I will announce the winner in the next chapter.**

**GOMENOSAI!**

**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL**

***X* NOTE: I MADE UP SOME MAGIC!**

_Previously:_

_My hands started to sweat. I knew that I am strong but I wasn't sure if I was strong enough._

_"Lucy" said the old man. " I know what you are hiding. Why keep it a secret?"_

_"Because I have a family that isn't Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail had once again betrayed my trust. Master, you must understand."_

_Laxus and Giladarts just looked bewildered as they had absolutely no clue in what we were talking about._

_"Enough, chit chat and let's see what you got." grinned Laxus._

_"Lucy, just because you are a former member of Fairy Tail, I won't go easy on you." responded Gildarts._

_I looked around. Every one was unconscious except for Makarov, Gildarts and Laxus._

_"Let the fun begin." I annouced with a tint of mischief audible._

**CHAPTER 11**

**LUCY P.O.V**

"Roar of the Sand Dragon" I shouted. A vortex of sand shot towards Laxus and Gilarts. Gildarts dodged it in time but Laxus didn't. He was swept by the attack. Sand was engulfing inside his body.

"ARRGGHH" screamed Laxus as the sand contniued to surround him. Gilart's eyes widen and I smirked.

"Sand Lock (Imagine Juvia's water lock except its sand not water)" I whispered. I could feel the sand choking Laxus.

"CRASH!" bellowed the almighty Gilarts. I ducked easily. Then I heard some clanks. It was the sound of Titania's Armour as she was trying to stand up. Shit! I better finish them off and escape.

I was having fun but I could feel sadness in my heart. I didn't show it but Makarov knew.

" Hey, blondie!" commented the smirking Gildarts. I turned my head and saw him approaching with an attack. I tried to dodge it but It was too late. His attack punch my stomach. I coughed out blood.

"HEAL" I summoned. A fairy came out. (Imagine Leafa from sword art online. If you don't know her search her up).

"Yes, Lucy? How may I help you?" she asked solemonly.

"Please heal me." I said politely. She nodded in response. A warm green light surrounded me. I could feel myself healing and my magic power increasing.

"Thank you, Heal" I said. She poofed back to the celestial world. Gildarts stared in awe.

"How did you do that?" he asked.

"Gildarts, the reason why I left was because I was being ignored and mistreated by my nakamas. Even thought that, I still cared for them." I said softly.

Suddenly sparks caught my attention. I could see Gildarts looking to the sparks. It was Laxus who was still inside my sand Lock.

*BOOM*

Lightening flashed down and hit my Sand Lock but it stayed connected. Laxus kept summoning lightening. I sighed at his attempt and released the Sand Lock. The sand disappeared and Laxus fell onto the ground with a loud thump. I ran towards him and started to heal him. (Sky magic).

"Why are you helping him?" asked Gildarts.

"Because he is my nakama. As I was saying I still cared for Fairy Tail but its just...When I came back, everyone was happy and apologised. I instantly forgave them but...now...they don't even trust me. They just jumped to conclusions. I will always love Fairy Tail but...sometimes...loving one thing isn't enough. I have to let Fairy Tail go." I explained with my head down.

"Then where will you go?" asked Gildarts. "If Fairy Tail is your family then explain it to them."

"Its too late. I already attacked them. They won't believe me."

**GILDARTS P.O.V**

I never knew Lucy had so much pain. I couldn't even imagine my family ignoring me. My heart broke into pieces as I continued to hear her explaination. How Team Natsu kicked her off the team and fighting Lissana's battle. I sighed.

I looked towards Master. He was crying. Then I saw a light shimmer. It was the first master, Mavis Vermilion.

**LUCY P.O.V**

Once I finished my explanation, I dropped down crying. Laxus was sitting there bewildered. Gildarts was stiff. Master was crying. I felt a soft hand on my shoulder. I looked and saw Mavis Vermilion. She was giving me a warm and genuine smile.

"Lucy, I feel your pain. But you must understand that Fairy Tail did miss you." she explained. She pulled me up into a hug. Master, Laxus and Gildarts gasped.

I started to cry even more. My tears spilled down my face and wetting Mavis's dress.

"Why is my tears soaking your dress? Aren't you like a projection?" I asked, confused. Mavis chuckled in response.

"Tears of sorrow, are the most powerful magic. More powerful then the 'One Magic'. Your tears are the thing that is enabling me to use my true body."

Makarov, Laxus and Gildart stared in awe.

I kept crying until I endind with sniffles.

"Lucy, I'm so sorry." said a voice. I turned to see Titania.

"Erza?" I said.

"I'm so sorry Lucy." and with that she bursted into tears. Mavis let go of me and I ran towards Erza. She pulled me into a tight embrace. I was struggling to breathe.

"E-Erza I-I c-can't b-breathe" I stuttered. Erza quickly released her iron grip. I smiled and wiped her tears.

"Laxus, you were like a brother. Even though we didn't know each other much."

"Master, you are like the father that I never had."

"Gildarts, you are my role model."

"Erza, you are my sister from another mother."

"Mavis, you are my guardian."

"Thank you Fairy Tail, I must go now. To my family." I said with a tear slipping down.

Erza ran and hugged me.

Mavis smiled. Laxus and Gildarts chuckled. Master was smiling with tears flowing down.

"Hey, I got this letter for you guys. Please read it out to Fairy Tail once they realise that I didn't intentionally hurt Gajeel." I said. I handed the letter to Erza.

"Farewell, Fairy Tail."

I summoned the dragon portal. And stepped into it.

**TIME SKIP~**

**ERZA P.O.V**

Lucy...I'm so sorry. I was crying for 20 minutes. I was such a crybaby. But this is Lucy. I did something so horrible to her. I was sitting on a bench. Waiting for the guild to wake up(from Lucy's attack Urano Metria). After 4 hours of sitting there and waiting with the others (Gildarts, Laxus, Master Makarov, and Mavis).

Slowly one by one they started to wake up. Wendy was the first and then Gajeel.

Wendy looked around. "Lucy's gone" I said with sadness in my voice.

Wendy gasped. "But Lucy-san didn't hurt Gajeel purposely." said Wendy. I nodded.

"We know." Once everyone woke up, they were dazed. Natsu was complaining and cursing Lucy. Gray looked down and Levy was crying.

When Natsu cursed Lucy, I couldn't help but feel one of my viens pop on my head. I equipped into 'Purgatory Armour'. I started to aim swords at him.

**NATSU P.O.V**

"WHAT THE HELL ERZA?" I screamed as her swords aimed towards me.

"STOP" bellowed Master. But Erza ignored him. The swords went flying towards me. I dodged most of them but was injured by a few.

"STOP! ERZA." shouted Master. I covered my senstive ear as his voice bellowed echoed in the guild. The whole guild went silent. Erza stood there. She kneeled down and started to cry. WAIT...WHAT?

NORMAL P.O.V

The guild stood there in awe as they looked at the almightly Titania crying. Laxus and Gildarts were shaking their heads. Master, too was crying. The whole guild was worried.

"DID THAT BITCH LUCY DO SOMETHING?" Shouted Lissana with a smirk. Erza slowly looked up towards the voice. It was Lissana's. Her eyes turned blood red. The whole guild looked shocked. Erza slowly inched towards Lissana. Her breathing short and shallow. Master was restraining Lissana. Elfman and Mirajane was covering Lissana.

**ERZA P.O.V**

Lissana. I growled. She called Lucy a bitch and lied about Lucy drugging her. I could feel my hatred growing immensly as the whole guild was against me. Laxus and Gildart were fuming but didn't say a word. Master was angry and was restraining me.

**MASTER P.O.V**

Erza is getting out of control.

**WENDY P.O.V**

Oh no! Lissana-san just called Lucy-san a bitch! Oh, no! Everyone will think Lucy is evil.

**GAJEEL P.O.V**

Oh shit! I'm in deep shit. I regretted calling Bunny-Girl weak.

**GRAY P.O.V**

...Lucy

**NATSU P.O.V**

Lucy...

**NATSU/GRAY P.O.V**

...Lucy...I loved you. How could you...

**FIN~**

**O.o Natsu and Gray loved Lucy. Sorry for any mistakes!**

**Natsu and Gray loves Lucy...**  
**Erza is going berserk...**  
**And the letter...**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I wrote a long one because all of you guys gave me quite ALOT of reviews. The more reviews, more longer I write!**

**~SecretMindOtaku7~**


	13. The truth

**Konnichiwa Minna~**

**Nya~ Gomenosai if the ending was boring...Lets just say I was too lazy to think and just write whatever that crossed my mind. -.- I know, I know...I'm a poor excuse for a writer. Anyways...I hereby announce the winner of the poetry competition...**

**.**

**.**

**.**  
**the winner is .**

**.**

**.**  
**Miyame-Chan!**

**Congrats! The poem will be listed in the story!**

_PREVIOUSLY_

_NORMAL P.O.V_

_The guild stood there in awe as they looked at the almightly Titania crying. Laxus and Gildarts were shaking their heads. Master, too was crying. The whole guild was worried._

_"DID THAT BITCH LUCY DO SOMETHING?" Shouted Lissana with a smirk. Erza slowly looked up towards the voice. It was Lissana's. Her eyes turned blood red. The whole guild looked shocked. Erza slowly inched towards Lissana. Her breathing short and shallow. Master was restraining Lissana. Elfman and Mirajane was covering Lissana._

_ERZA P.O.V_

_Lissana. I growled. She called Lucy a bitch and lied about Lucy drugging her. I could feel my hatred growing immensly as the whole guild was against me. Laxus and Gildart were fuming but didn't say a word. Master was angry and was restraining me._

_MASTER P.O.V_

_Erza is getting out of control._

_WENDY P.O.V_

_Oh no! Lissana-san just called Lucy-san a bitch! Oh, no! Everyone will think Lucy is evil._

_GAJEEL P.O.V_

_Oh shit! I'm in deep shit. I regretted calling Bunny-Girl weak._

_GRAY P.O.V_

_...Lucy_

_NATSU P.O.V_

_Lucy..._

_NATSU/GRAY P.O.V_

_...Lucy...I loved you. How could you..._

**CHAPTER 13**

**NORMAL P.O.V**

Erza was rampaging. Gildarts and Laxus was holding her back and was struggling! (WOW! Erza can be REALLY STRONG when emotional) Master was angry...wait...no...BEYOND ANGRY.

**MASTER P.O.V**

We must tell the guild what happened... But in order to do so, I must take out Erza. I sighed. It was painful and heartbreaking witnessing his children suffering this pain. But part of me didn't want to tell the guild. Especially Natsu. His reaction may be more damaging to Erza. But nevertheless, I have to. I sighed.

I walked towards the second floor.

"ERZA" I shouted in a loud and gruff noise. The whole guild turned silent but Erza was still trying to break free Gildarts and Laxus's grip.

"ERZA SCARLET! CALM DOWN." I bellowed. "SHE WOULDN'T WANT TO SEE YOU LIKE THIS!"

With that, Erza dropped on the floor, covering her face with her eyes. She was crying. And I could help but let a few tear leak out of my eyes.

I wiped my tears. I saw that Levy was crying. She must have still wanted to be Lucy's friend. I sighed.

I turned towards Erza.

"I think its about that." I whispered loud enough for her to hear. She looked up. She had red and puffy eyes. She was sobbing. Erza nodded.

**NORMAL P.O.V**

The whole guild stared at Titania and the Master. Erza stood up and wiped her tears. She coughed a bit to adjust her voice. She breathed in and out.

"Ok. This is the letter that Lucy has gave us before she left." said the scarlet mage.

The whole guild flinched at the name of 'Lucy'. Natsu growled his teeth. Gray looked away in disgust. Mirajane grunted and Levy continued crying.

Wendy and Gajeel walked forward in front of the circle around Erza. They sighed and turned towards the guild.

"Minna," said Wendy.

"We have something to tell you about Bunny-Girl." stated Gajeel. There was a long pause. The guild was actually quite for a few minutes. Natsu was staring blankly at Gajeel and Wendy.

"What do you want to tell about that Bitch?" growled Natsu. Erza flinched and you could see that she was starting to build up her anger. Master gestured for her to calm down and she did. Laxus looked at Natsu with disgust. Gildarts was shaking his head. Obviously dissapointed in Natsu and the rest of them guild.

"Bunny-Girl didn't hurt me on purpose." said Gajeel while looking away. There was a silent moment.

"3..2..1" counted Wendy.

"NANI?" shouted the guild. Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel covered their ears.

"That's right. Lucy-san was talking to us about our dragons. Gajeel-san wanted to fight Lucy-san to see who was more powerful." explained Wendy. She looked at Gajeel, waiting for him to say something.

"I wa-" said Gajeel before being interrupted by a certain Salamander.

"BITCH TRIED TO KILL YOU! METAL HEAD! WHY ARE YOU STANDING UP FOR HER?" screamed Natsu.

"Calm down flame brain." said Gray coolly.

Erza's eye turned dark red. She had have enough of the people insulting Lucy. She requipped into her strongest armour and started to limp towards the shouting Natsu.

Master, who saw Erza struggling to keep calm, enlarged his hand and whacked Erza unconscious. Everyone's eye widen at that act. Wendy ran to heal Erza. Master was just sitting there with his head down. He had no choice. She was getting out of control.

"SALAMANDER! SHUT UP AND LISTEN!" shouted the enraged and guilty Gajeel.

Everyone quiten down at his sudden outburst. They turned their attention towards the two dragon slayer.

"I called Lucy a weakling and she attacked me. I was shooting smart-ass insults to her and she started to loose her patience." continued Gajeel.

Natsu's eyes widen at that sentence.

"That's right. I tried to tell you but I fainted from the magic I had used to heal Gajeel." supported Wendy.

Juvia, Gray, Cana and Mirajane gasped. Lissana whispered something but no one was able to hear it. Levy once again broke down into tears. Muttering about how bad a friend she was.

Natsu on the other hand was now running out of the guild with Lissana chasing after him.

Master who was totally struggling to keep is cool up, walked towards the second floor.

Erza was starting to wake up. Wendy ran towards her and told her to rest.

"Erza bellowed Master. Erza turned to the voice. She rubbed her head.

"Read the letter."

"Y-Yes."

Erza slowly opened the letter. She took out the letter and began to read it.

**FIN~ Sorry for the lame chapter. -.-'**

**I promise I'll write more in the next chapter so stay tuned. Oh and Miyame-Chan's poem will be in the next chapter. Sorry if I keep delaying it. Don't forget to check out my pol on my profile!**

**Also, I was wondering how to end this. Should it be a sad ending or a happy one?**

**You decide!**

**REVIEW! :)**


	14. Lucy's letter

**Konnichiwa Minna~**

**Remember the poll on my page? Well, Invisible came first so...I'M GOING TO UPDATE 4 CHAPTERS! -.- But I just update a chapter yesterday. *sigh*. But I already promised you guys and a promise or a promise, ne. But I'll just update everyday. Sooo here I present you the story! SPAN LANG="hi-IN"ޣߣޡ /SPANOh and also, please tell me if I should end it with a happy ending? or sad ending? Or continue for a few more chapters! You choose! Also, one of you guys wanted Graylu instead of Nalu but...sorry! I intend to have nalu and I want to stick to this idea. But I'll add a little Graylu just for you!**

_PREVIOUSLY:_

_"I called Lucy a weakling and she attacked me. I was shooting smart-ass insults to her and she started to loose her patience." continued Gajeel._

_Natsu's eyes widen at that sentence._

_"That's right. I tried to tell you but I fainted from the magic I had used to heal Gajeel." supported Wendy._

_Juvia, Gray, Cana and Mirajane gasped. Lissana whispered something but no one was able to hear it. Levy once again broke down into tears. Muttering about how bad a friend she was._

_Natsu on the other hand was now running out of the guild with Lissana chasing after him._

_Master who was totally struggling to keep is cool up, walked towards the second floor._

_Erza was starting to wake up. Wendy ran towards her and told her to rest._

_"Erza bellowed Master. Erza turned to the voice. She rubbed her head._

_"Read the letter."_

_"Y-Yes."_

_Erza slowly opened the letter. She took out the letter and began to read it._

**CHAPTER 13**

**NORMAL P.O.V**

Erza started to read the letter.

_Dear Fairy Tail..._  
_I wanted to write this letter for you so you would know how I felt. *tear drop stain*_

_When Lissana came back from Edolas, I was extrememly happy and I tried to befriend her but...she always ignored me. (The guild gasped. Mirajane shot her head up. And elfman just frowned muttering how unmanly it was.) I didn't really mind because it wasn't like she did it intentionally. I always hear from Mirajane about how nice she was and stuff. So I didn't really care if you guys were ignoring me. As long as my family is happy, I'm happy. *tear drop stain* (Guild turns their head in shame. Some started to cry. Erza's tear leaked out even in her fake eye.) For nine months I was ignored. But that doesn't matter but what truly shook me was *tear drop stain* how Fairy Tail betrayed me. You people were cruel and heartless. What happened to 'we cry together'? (Master looked away. Erza was sobbing. Levy was crying. Juvia's lips were trembling. Gray was hiding his face with his hands. Cana was wiping tears. Mirajane was crying. Elfman was slapping himself. Laxus tear slipped down and he quickly wiped it away. Gildarts was shaking his head.) *tear drop stain.* When I challenged Lissana to a battle, she lied about the drug. (The whole guild gasped except Master.) For 9 months that I had been going on hundreds of solo quests to have enough for my rent and food. In these 9 months, I gotten so much stronger. *tear drop stain* But you woulndn't believe me. Am I weak to you guys? *tear drop stain* (Erza was crying and looking away. Levy was crying and had ran out of air. Mirajane cried louder. Master was crying. Gray was making a fist and hitted a pillar. Gajeel started to grip onto his metal bar that he was eating. Wendy was crying.) Anyways, even though after 'ace formation' I had very less magic left, I still summoned 'Apollo' to heal you. Then I fainted. No one except my friends took me to the infirmary. (Erza was crying louder. Mirajane crying and shaking her head. Levy was banging on the floor. Gray just hit the pillar again. Juvia was starting to flood the guild. Wendy was apologising.) When I woke up, I was greeted by my friends. *tear drop stain* I tried to apologise but you guys just kicked me out of the guild. My so called 'friends' believed that dense idiot and Titania without a second hesitation. *tear drop stain*_

_Anyways, I want to thank you. (The guild gasped and looked up towards Erza whose eyes widen). Without your betrayals, I wouldn't have cried 'tears of sorrow'. (Master gasped.) And summoned a dragon. (Wendy shot up and Gajeel choked on a metal bar.) The dragon took me to my REAL family. (The whole guild started to tear up again.) Thank you for the experience._

_The reason why I returned to Fairy Tail was because it was my last part of training . To conqueur my fear. (Fairy Tail gasped when Erza read out that Fairy Tail was her fear.) I was really happy that you guys accepted me. I love you guys but...*tear drop stain*_

_Sorry about that. ( The guild started to imagine her warm smile.) With all the emotional stuff. Wendy, Gajeel and Natsu, I can let you see your dragons. Just chant my name over and over again and I will transport you to them._

_Here is a poem to express my poem that I wrote for this guild: Fairy Tail (Miyame-Chan! Once again, Congratulations!)_

_I'm not just gonna sit and say she's the perfect fit._  
_Let's face it,_  
_Lisanna's a git._

_I (secretly) liked it before when we still ate some chocolates galore when you barged into my flat and scream, "LUCY! WE NEED SOME FOOD, STAT!"_

_But now, I'm staring at you wondering how she could've fooled everyone, including Natsu._  
_No offense, I know he's sorta dumb but he's so loyal, I'm wondering how he could make me feel this numb._

_Oh, how I miss that past,_  
_when we were still acting so rash._  
_I know I can find a new family, new friends But really, I know you're the ones till the end._

_To Team Natsu:_

_ERZA-_  
_You were like a sister that I never had. You are a very pretty girl and very organised, not to mention strong! You always protect me and always break Natsu and Gray's fights. (Erza cupped her mouth with her hands. Tears streaming down her face.) We will meet again in the future along with the other Fairy Tail members. (The whole guild lightened up.) Don't forget to invite me to your wedding with Jellal Fernades. (Erza's face blushed 20 shades of red. The girls giggled and the men cheered. Erza gave them a death glare as she continued)_

_GRAY- (Gray stiffen up. Secretly hoping it was a confession.)_  
_Gray, you were the brother that I never had. You always looked out for me. You are a powerful mage and its obvious that you will become a S-Class Mage. (The whole guild chuckled including Gray.) Along with Natsu. (Gray's eye widen and started to mutter something but Erza gave him a 'what are you doing? Stop it right now' glare. He imedialtely stopped.) I always had a secret crush for you. (Gray blushed and looked away. Juvia started to omit a dark aura. Muttering 'love rival'.) I always admired you as a strong and confident mage. I really hope that one day we will meet again._

_NATSU-_

_Natsu, (then the guild door banged open with a puffy red Natsu and a panting Lissana.) I also had a crush on you. (Natsu blushed as realisation. Lissana grunted but earned a stare from the whole guild. Extra scary Erza and Mirajane one.) I don't have much to say but I'm extremely dissapointed in you. I wish you and Lissana a happy life. (The whole guild stared at Natsu and Lissana with a denial in their eyes. Especially Mirajane. Lissana just beamed.) I will always remember the times we had together. How you barged into my room. *tear drop stain* I will miss you the worst._

_Minna, I forgive you._

And with that, Erza stopped reading and started to tear up again. Along with the guild. (Except Lissana) But those weren't tears of sadness but tears of joy that Lucy forgives them even though what they did. Natsu was now crying and muttering 'Why luce?'.

**FIN~**

**Gomenosai for the short chapter. I will write better in the next one. Once again, Congrats Miyame-Chan! Minna, please congrats her for her brilliant poem! That is all. Please await for my next chapter. Don't forget to check my profile and other story!**

**Arigato! Minna.**


	15. Help please

**Konnichiwa Minna~**

** Arigato for the reviews!**  
**Some of you guys want it to be a love triangle between Lucy, Natsu and Gray I'll try my best! =D You guys are so supportive and I am really sorry for the short chapters! Its just, school. So much homework and I try my best to balance my story with my work. Sorry! Anyway, lets get onto the story! =D**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

_PREVIOUSLY:_

_Minna, I forgive you._

_And with that, Erza stopped reading and started to tear up again. Along with the guild. (Except Lissana) But those weren't tears of sadness but tears of joy that Lucy forgives them even though what they did. Natsu was now crying and muttering 'Why luce?'._

**CHAPTER 15**

**LUCY P.O.V**

I was lying in my bed in my room. It had a pink wallpaper, a wooden desk for writing, a wardrobe and a box which contained my letters to mother. I was back in the dragon realm. It's so peaceful and quiet. Completely the opposite of Fairy Tail. Tears started to stream down my face as Fairy Tail has once again betrayed her. But even though that, at least Erza, Laxus, Gildarts and Master knows the truth. I wonder if the guild knows.

*knock*

I looked and saw Lumia come in. (Human form.) He had silvery-blue hair. A blue and fading white robe. His hair was long and reached his waist. His pale skin hid in the shadow. His eye colour was red.

"Hey, Lumia." I said. But he didn't reply. Slowly, he inched towards me. This is unusual. He usually asks for permission to even be near to me. I sighed. A lot has changed in just a day. Once Lumia was 1 meter apart from me, he started shaking. Suddenly he ran towards me.

I gasped.

"L-Lumia w-what a-are y-you d-doing?" I asked. His eyes slowly turned to green.

I gasped again.

Lumia is being possessed. But he's regaining conscious. I looked around and started to shout.

"Minna! Help!" I shouted but no one came. It worried me. Lumia grasped my hand.

"L-Lucy! Run...The dragon realm is being taken over! You must go back to Fairy Tail and bring help." he said.

My eyes started to tear up. I could feel the anger rising inside of me.

"WHO DARES TAKE OVER -" I said but was interrupted by Lumia.

"P-Please!" he cried desperately with tears. He took my hand out and reached into his pocket. He took out three keys. One was blood-red. One was sky-blue and the other one was silvery platinum.

"Lumia" I whispered.

"Time is running out! I'm getting possessed and I can't hold on any longer. These keys are Igneel, Grandine and Metalicana's key. They will tell you!" he said hurriedly.

Tears were gushing down. I was trying my hardest not to cry. My family is endanger. I hugged Lumia one last time.

He gave me a warm smile. I summoned a key wheel. ( Like requip celestial keys.)

Dragon Entrance: Guardian.

A a little boy came out. He had purple hair and stormy white milky eyes. He was around Wendy's age and was wearing a green and yellow robe. He bowed down respectfully.

"How may I help you, Lucy?" asked the boy.

" Storm, just take me to EarthLand, Fairy Tail" I said quickly as I saw Lumia shaking heavily.

I knew he was getting possessed but I had to do this.

Storm nodded and started to chant words.

**Oh gate of the dragon realm**

**I open thee Open for the ones thy seek entrance to the holy grounds**

**O, 88 souls of the dragon realm,**  
**OPEN**

**GATE OF THE DRAGON REALM EXIT! (lame, I know...)**

A bright light shone and engulfed Lucy.

**MEANWHILE IN FAIRY TAIL.**

**NORMAL P.O.V**

Everyone was sad as they knew what they had done to their blonde celestial wizard. All of them was upset except for Lissana who was on stage making horrible jokes about Lucy. All of them were too upset to notice Lissana which pissed her off. Team Natsu(without Lissana.)went to go on a mission to help pay Lucy's rent.

*SLAM*

The guild doors opened to show Team Natsu. They had smiles on for they had just have enough money for Lucy's rent.

"Tadiama! Minna!" said the cheerful Natsu. Lissana beamed in happiness as she ran towards Natsu. Natsu's expression turned into a glare as he saw a certain take-over mage running towards him. He was furious about how she lied towards them and had excluded her out of Team Natsu.

"Go away, Lissana." said Natsu. Lissana just stood there. Eyes filled with tears.

"Why? Natsu?" asked Lissana. "Aren't you suppose to love me?"

"No, Lissana..I love Lucy." whispered Natsu. Gray flinched. (hehe) Erza sighed and Lissana just stood there.

There was an awkward silence for a while until they heard someone slam the guild door opened.

It was no other than...

"LUCY!" Shouted Team Natsu. Lucy flinched from the noise. The whole guild started to cheer as their beloved Celestial Mage has returned! Lissana looked at Lucy with such hatred that if looks could kill, Lucy would be killed by 100 stabs.

They ran and went to hug her but she placed a force field. Everyone was shocked.

LUCY P.O.V

I opened the guild door. Or more like slam it open. Everyone in the guild was there. Including Team Natsu. All of them beamed and Lissana shot me a deadly stare.

They all ran towards me to hug me. I placed a force field. I didn't feel like a happy person today. Who would? My family is missing and my home is being taken over. Everyone was shocked. I hanged my head in shame. My eyes started to tear up.

"Lu-Chan?" questioned the shock and tearful Levy.

"Help me." I whispered.

The whole guild was shock! No, they were astonished! Erza walked towards me and placed her hand on my back. I started to tear up.

"Lucy...what's wrong?" asked Gray.

"My family...is...*sniff* missing and my home is being taken over." I whispered between sobs.

The guild's jaw dropped. Isn't Fairy Tail her home and family? And what does she mean family and home?

**FIN~**

**Gomenosai for the short chapter!**

**I have homework. *sigh* I hate homework...**

**Please review!**

**Gomenosai for any mistakes!**


	16. Something to show you

**Konnichiwa Minna~ **

**I'm sorry if I'm posting short chapters! It's just my mum made me a timetable that I have to follow and there is a limited time on the computer! :'( On the plus side, I might be able to update everyday but just short chapter! Gomenosai! I have a question. I was thinking of a way to end this story but my friends said I should continue. What do you think? Oh well. Anyways...**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL.**

_PREVIOUSLY:_

_"Lu-Chan?" questioned the shock and tearful Levy._

_"Help me." I whispered._

_The whole guild was shock! No, they were astonished! Erza walked towards me and placed her hand on my back. I started to tear up._

_"Lucy...what's wrong?" asked Gray._

_"My family...is...*sniff* missing and my home is being taken over." I whispered between sobs._

_The guild's jaw dropped. Isn't Fairy Tail her home and family? And what does she mean family and home?_

**CHAPTER 16**

**NORMAL P.O.V**

"What do you mean, Luce?" asked the puzzled Natsu.

"Yea, Luce. Isn't Fairy Tail your home?" asked the ice-mage. Mirajane snickered when Gray called Lucy, Luce.

My REAL family. Even though you betrayed me, I still forgive you. But that doesn't mean Fairy Tail is my family!" snapped Lucy who didn't notice Gray call her Luce.

Ouch, thought the Fairy Tail Members.

"THEN WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Shouted Lissana who was watching the whole time. The guild started to murmur.

"Lissana's right, Lucy, what are you doing here then if Fairy Tail isn't your family." asked Erza who was a bit disappointed in Lucy as well as herself and Fairy Tail.

"Well, the dragon realm is being taken over." Lucy whispered with her head hang low.

The whole guild was astonished. Did she just say Dragon Realm?

"What do you mean, Luce? Dragon Realm? Igneel? " asked Natsu.

"Yea Bunny-Girl." asked Gajeel who was sitting on a stool in a corner.

"Lucy-san, what do you mean?" asked Wendy.

"Didn't you read the letter I gave you? asked the disbelieved Lucy.

"We did." started Erza.

"Ohh yea. Lu-chan said in the letter about Gajeel, Wendy and Natsu about summoning their dragons." said the always-so clever Levy. Jet and Droy beamed in admiration. Gajeel smirked at his future-mate.

"That's right. So you have read the letter." said Lucy calmly.

"Luce~" beamed Natsu in happiness as he ran to hug Lucy. Lucy smirked and disappeared. The whole guild was in awe.

"No, Natsu. This isn't the time to be playing." echoed Lucy who was no where to be found.

"Huh?" said Gray.

"Minna, please up me and save the dragon realm." stated Lucy as she reappeared in a flash beside Levy. The whole guild gasped.

Natsu was the first to snap out of shock.

"I'M ALL FIRED UP!" exclaimed Natsu. Lucy smile a genuine smile. Gray saw and was instantly jealous.

"I'LL HELP YOU LUCE!" shouted Gray. Next was Erza then Levy, Wendy, Gajeel and soon the rest of the guild.

"Arigato Minna." Lucy said simply. "Wendy, Gajeel and Natsu come here."

They nodded and follow Lucy out of the guild.

NATSU P.O.V

I had to follow Luce out of the guild. I wonder what it is.

WENDY P.O.V

What is Lucy-san showing me?

GAJEEL P.O.V

Bunny-Girl, where are we going?

**LUCY P.O.V**

I'm going to show them the dragon. I hope they have prepared themselves.

I looked back and saw them behind me. We were walking out of the guild. I turn towards them.

"WINGS ASSEMBLE" I shouted.

Dragon like yellow wings started to sprout out of my body. It was sprouting in my flesh. You could hear the rip of my flesh.

The dragon slayers groaned in disgust as the air was filled with my blood.

"Minna, I'm going to show you something. But you need to unlock you dragon wings." I claimed.

They looked in awe.

"What do you mean, Lucy-san?" asked the disgusted Wendy.

"HELL NO! BUNNY GIRL!" screamed Gajeel.

"Luce~" whined Natsu.

An angry tick mark started to pop into my head. But then I remembered how I reacted to it when I had to learn it from Lumia.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_"EWW! Lumia! Thats disgusting!" I shouted. Lumia flinched from the noise. Lumia had silvery blue wings ripped from his flesh._

_"Lucy! You have to do this!" chuckled Lumia._

_"HELL NO!"_

_*FLASHBACK END*_

"If you want to see your dragons then you better do it." I threatened.

"Fine.." they said together.

"But how do we do that? Lucy-san?" asked Wendy. I smirked and walked towards her.

I placed both of my hands on her shoulder and chanted some words.

Then a pair of transparent sky blue wings sprouted from her back. Gajeel and Natsu's mouth dropped open.

"Lucy-san. It doesn't it. Why?" asked the bewildered sky dragon slayer.

"Because, a dragon places an extra bone in a dragon slayer that enables them to sprout wings." I explained. They all made a 'o' shape with their mouth.

"Now, whose turn is it?" I asked evilly with a dark aura omitting from my body.

"eep!" they squealed like a girl.

TIMESKIP~

We were flying in the sky.

"Lucy!" exclaimed Natsu.

"What?" I asked blankly.

"How come my wings are different to Wendy, Gajeel and yours?"

"That's because it depends on which dragon placed the bone you have." I answered. "You have red because Igneel is the fire dragon. Wendy is transparent sky-blue because her bone was given by Grandine and Gajeel's one is a silver one because his dragon is Metalicana who placed his bone."

"NO FAIR!" complained Natsu. Gajeel and Wendy chuckled.

" mmnnhh?"

"I want to have the same one as yours!" grinned Natsu with his toothy grin. A small tint of pink flashed on my face.

"Oh we're here." I said as I pointed to a large green meadow."

As we landed, Wendy, Gajeel and Natsu eye's nearly popped out when they landed.

**FIN~ **

**Thank you for reading.**

**My gosh! This is such a lame chapter sorry!**

**Please review and sorry for any mistakes and the lame chapter**.


	17. Reunited with the dragons

**Konnichiwa Minna~**

**:'( I only got 3 reviews for the last chapter...Must be really bad! Sorry! I try my best to fix it. (I know I always say this.) I had swimming classes! So tired! The teacher is really strict! But it's so fun! My whole body is a bit sore. I might make mistakes so please bear with me! :)**

_PREVIOUSLY:_

_"That's because it depends on which dragon placed the bone you have." I answered. "You have red because Igneel is the fire dragon. Wendy is transparent sky-blue because her bone was given by Grandine and Gajeel's one is a silver one because his dragon is Metalicana who placed his bone."_

_"NO FAIR!" complained Natsu. Gajeel and Wendy chuckled._

_" mmnnhh?"_

_"I want to have the same one as yours!" grinned Natsu with his toothy grin. A small tint of pink flashed on my face._

_"Oh we're here." I said as I pointed to a large green meadow."_

_As we landed, Wendy, Gajeel and Natsu eye's nearly popped out when they landed._

**CHAPTER 17**

**NORMAL P.O.V**

There, they landed on a luscious grass plain. The knee-high grass danced as the wind blew. (Sorry for the lame description but try to imagine it as best you can! My hands ache too much!)

"Amazing!" cried Wendy with a smile. Lucy grinned, knowing that Wendy liked it.

"Not too bad, Bunny-Girl." responded Gajeel and brofist with Lucy. (Awesome! .)

But Natsu was just there with wide eyes and a mouth that looks like its dangling!

"N-Natsu..." asked the worried Lucy.

"Y-Yea? Sorry Luce. Its just...WOW!" said Natsu who was still looking at the field with wide eyes. Lucy giggled at the amazed Dragon Slayer(Natsu).

"Ok." announced Lucy. But the three dragon slayers were still looking at the lush plain. Lucy fake coughed. They blinked out of their daze.

"Mnnh? Lucy-san?" asked Wendy.

"What? Bunny Girl." sighed Gajeel.

"Luce..mmnnnhhhh..yea?" nuzzed Natsu who rubbed his eye.

"I want to show you something..." said Lucy but was cut off by a certain Gajeel.

"Just say it!" demanded the impatient Gajeel.

"I was about to! When a certain GAJEEL interrupted me!" puffed Lucy.

"Tch" replied Gajeel. Lucy gave him a glare before continuing.

"I want to show you...YOUR DRAGONS!" announced Lucy. A tingling sensation crawled onto her back. It was guilt...

Lumia...she thought before being again interrupted by Natsu.

"Lucee~ Just get on with it! I want to see Lissana." whined Natsu. But that only cause a punch from Gajeel and a slap from Wendy.

"What was that for?" asked Natsu as he went into his battle stance but was meddled by Lucy who went between them. Her bangs covered her face.

Gajeel and Wendy knew that Lucy still had feelings for that dense idiot.

"Wendy, Gajeel stop." stated Lucy.

"I thought you didn't like Lissana-san because she lied about the drug." asked the curious but furious Sky Dragon Slayer.

"Yea, I did but since Luce came back, I forgave her!" smile Natsu.

**LUCY P.O.V**

I could feel tears on the brim of my eyes. But I have to stay strong...For Lumia and the dragons as well as Wendy and Gajeel.

"Leave." I said.

"Why Luce? I thought you had something to tell me?" asked the bewildered Natsu.

"I did. Not anymore. You can go back to Lissana." I demanded in a soft tone.

"Ok then! Bye Luce. Bye Tin Head and Wendy!" exclaimed Natsu as he flew off using 'Dragon Wings' that I had taught him.

Once Natsu was gone, I dropped down and started to cry. My hands covering my face. Tears spilled down my face. Wendy ran towards me and immediately started to comfort me with her sweet and soothing voice but the pain I was feeling was too much. I could see Gajeel inching towards to me, looking the other way and his hands up on his shoulders.

"That stupid Salamander." noted Gajeel. "Bunny-Girl deserves more than this."

I looked up. A small smile on my face. Wendy giggled and Gajeel looked away with a smirk.

"Arigato, Wendy and Gajeel." I looked up and smiled a genuine smile. "Now, lets see your dragons."

Both of them beamed. I summoned a key wheel selecting the dragon keys.

"OPEN! IGNEEL, GRANDINE AND METALICANA!" I summoned.

A red light, blue light and a silver light shone, revealing 3 large bodies.

"METALICANA/GRANDINE!" exclaimed both of them as they ran towards their dragons.

Wendy hugged Grandine and started to cry tears of joy. Gajeel was crying as well.

"YOU DAMN OVER-GROWN LIZARD! IF YOU LEAVE AGAIN, I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN!" threatened the crying Gajeel.

"You damn BRAT!" shouted Metalicana. He had a smile etched on his face.

"GRANDINE! I missed you so much!" cried Wendy who had an iron grip on Grandine.

"Wendy, my daughter. I missed you as well!" replied Grandine. I smiled at their reunion. Then I heard a cough. I turned and saw a certain Igneel.

"Hiya, Igneel!" I cheered.

"Don't I deserve a hug?" asked the raspy voice that belonged to Igneel. I smiled and ran towards him.

"Lucy, where's Natsu?" asked Igneel.

***SILENCE***

Gajeel and Wendy stopped crying and just stood there. Stiff like a log.

"What happened?" asked a worried Grandine.

"H-He broke my heart again." I whispered loud enough for them to hear.

***SILENCE***

"1...2...3" I counted.

"WHAT?!" bellowed the three dragons. Gajeel, Wendy and I covered our sensitive ears.

"THAT BRAT!" shouted Igneel who transformed into his human form. Followed by Grandine and Metalicana who were all furious at that idiot!

_*pauses the story*_

_Here is how the dragons looked in their human forms._

_Igneel: Red spikey hair. (Imagine Natsu's hair but red.) An open vest and baggy pants. (Just like Natsu.) His expression is more mature than Natsu but he still had a toothy grin._

_Grandine: Blue hair(Like Wendy's) but it cascades down her waist. She also wears a leaf crown. (Don't know whats it called!) She wears a silky gown that reaches her knees. Pale skin._

_Metalicana: Black hair that is tied in a pony tail. Metal wristband. Metal studs on his nose. (Like Gajeel) Exact outfit like Gajeel but it reveals more chest._

_*continues story*_

"S-Stop!" I demanded but they didn't hear and continue to track his scent.

"P-Please." I pleaded and dropped down on the ground crying.

"L-Lucy." the dragons said before muttering a quiet 'fine'. I smiled and stood up, wiping my tears.

"Minna," I said turning towards the dragon slayers and dragon. A grin spread through my face which earned a few chuckle from Metalicana, Grandine and Igneel.

"Lets have a good time!" I cheered. All of them started to cheer.

"But, first. I want to see Fairy Tail." said the sly dragons. Gajeel started to cower down as he saw Metalicana's scary face. Wendy starting to get scared by Grandine's canines showing.

"Fine." I puffed. "Lets fly there." All of them nodded.

"DRAGON WINGS ASSEMBLE."

**FIN~**

***yawn* Woahh! I'm so tired. Sorry for any mistakes. Please read and review! Please don't let my hard work go to a waste!**

**Bye! Bye! Until next time. The dragon realm being taken over will be in the next chapter. . **


	18. Natsu and Igneel

**Konnichiwa Minna~**

**Today I had swimming classes, AGAIN! It was fun but tiring. *yawn* So anyways, thank you for the reviews and its terribly hot from where I live.**

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL._

_PREVIOUSLY:_

_"Minna," I said turning towards the dragon slayers and dragon. A grin spread through my face which earned a few chuckle from Metalicana, Grandine and Igneel._

_"Lets have a good time!" I cheered. All of them started to cheer._

_"But, first. I want to see Fairy Tail." said the sly dragons. Gajeel started to cower down as he saw Metalicana's scary face. Wendy starting to get scared by Grandine's canines showing._

_"Fine." I puffed. "Lets fly there." All of them nodded._

_"DRAGON WINGS ASSEMBLE."_

**CHAPTER 18**

LUCY P.O.V

I could feel the wind on my face as we moved against the wind. Natsu...I thought. I sighed and looked up at the sky. In the sky, there were twinkling stars that reminded me of my Celestial Spirit friends and my dragon family.

A tear slipped down my eye. My family is endangered and my crush just broke my heart. How much worse can my life get? (You have no other! hehehe)

IGNEEL P.O.V

I sniffed the air and I could smell...salt? We aren't at the ocean or even near! I looked at Grandine and Metalicana. They all had a worried face. I looked at Lucy. She was crying. I could sense that Wendy and Gajeel could smell it.

"Lucy..Are you okay?" I asked with concerned clearly in my eyes.

"Y-Yes.." She weakly said.

"Is it because of that stupid Natsu?" I asked. "Because, if it is, I can beat his a** for you!"

Lucy smiled.

"P-Partly." she whispered. I knew the other situation that is causing her to be sad...The Dragon Realm. I need to tell Makarov and then Lucy. I wonder how she will react.

"We here!" said Wendy cheerfully. She smiled at Grandine and Grandine smiled back. I feel jealous. I wish Natsu was here. I miss him..But it seems like I have to beat some sense from him. I smiled at that thought.

Natsu, you better prepare yourself. (Hehe I decided that Natsu needed punishment from breaking Lucy's heart. But don't worry, it is still Nalu even though some of you guys wanted Graylu. Sorry!)

NORMAL P.O.V

Lucy, Gajeel, Wendy and the dragons landed. The dragons were in their human forms. Their wings shrank back into their flesh. (I got the 'flesh' part in a scary movie~ I love scary movies. What about you?")

They landed right in front of the guild doors. Lucy tensed up but she felt a reassuring hand on her shoulder. It belonged to Grandine.

"Easy there, Lucy." she stated calmly. Lucy gave a weak nod and started to inhale and exhale air.

"You ready? Metal Lizard?" asked Gajeel who was smirking.

"HA! Of course! I'm the invinsible dragon, Metalicana!" boasted Metalicana with his tongue out. But with that he earned a glare from Grandine and Igneel.

"Invinsible?" asked Igneel and Grandine who was trying their best not to laugh.

"Hmp!" pouted Metalicana. (?)

"Ok, here we go." announced Lucy as she slammed the door open.

MEANWHILE AT THE GUILD~

NORMAL P.O.V

Fairy Tail was as rowdy as ever! Natsu was talking to Lissana. Cana was drinking booze. Juvia was stalking Gray. Gray was stripping. Erza eating her cake. Nab standing near the request board, searching for the 'perfect job'. They were all busy until they heard a someone slam the door open.

They turned their heads and saw 6 people standing there. One of which was Lucy, Wendy and Gajeel. They all had smiles on.

Natsu looked up and sniffed the air.

"IGNEEL?!" Screamed Natsu as he ran to embrace Igneel.

"Natsu! You flame brain! Igneel is a dragon and that person right there is a human!" commented Gray.

"Shut up! Gray!" shouted Natsu. Igneel opened his hand for Natsu's embrace.

"Igneel! I missed you so much!" shouted Natsu.

"I missed you too!" exclaimed Igneel. Wendy, Gajeel, Metalicana and Grandine smiled at their reunion. Only Lucy was irritated.

"Then how come you are a human?" rudely asked Lissana who earned a glare from Mirajane.

"Shut up! Lissana-san!" exclaimed an angry Wendy. The guild gasped. When did Wendy talk foul?

"GAJEEL! HOW DARE YOU INFLUENCE WENDY TO SPEAK RUDELY?" Shouted an enranged Levy.

"I like you." stated Metalicana. Levy blushed 20 shades of red and giggled like a school girl.

"YOU DAMN LIZARD! STOP FLIRTING WITH MY MATE?" Shouted Gajeel. Mirajane's eyes beamed. Gajeel just confessed indirectly to Levy! This was the happiest day of her life.

"EHH?!" Levy shouted. "H-he i-is M-Metalicana?"

"Yep." Gajeel said simply. Levy gulped and bowed down to her future father-in-law hopefully.

"H-Hi! I'm Levy McGarden." introduced Levy. Lucy giggled and Wendy smiled. Natsu was still hugging Igneel like its his long lost teddy bear.

Igneel snapped out of his gaze and pushed Natsu away. Hurt filled Natsu's eye. Gajeel smirked and Wendy beamed. Igneel looked towards Lucy and she nodded.

FIN~

OH MY! I'm so tired! I'm just like listening to KPop while writing this so I get a little distracted. Sorry! Sorry for the short story! :L

Sorry for any mistakes!

Review Please! :)


	19. NOTICE: Explanation

**Konnichiwa Minna~**

_Sorry if you thought this was a chapter! I'm very sorry! I have writer block and I have no idea what to write! Its so frustrating that I want to pull my hair out! Anyways, what I am trying to say is that...does anyone have a suggestion?_

_I am very sorry! But I am a 11 year old so you can't expect me to know everything! You might be thinking, 11 YEAR OLD? ARE YOU KIDDING ME?_

_Well, no. I am 11 year old. So that is why my story has ALOT if errors! Sorry! No offence to the people who likes my story (doubt there is anyone) but why do you like it? I ACCIDENTALLY leave out parts and my plot is just twisted!_

_I am sorry! I make up the plot as I go! :P I'm 11 years old! So yea, I'm LAZY! hehehe.._

_So PLEASE! HELP ME! Give me a boost! Give me ideas! Please._

**Oh and btw I just came back from swimming! So I might some EXTRA mistakes. My fingers are too sore to type!**

**:)**


	20. Igneel vs Natsu

**Konnichiwa Minna~**

**Thank you so much for all the great suggestions! I'm also glad I'm not the only 11 year old! ^^ And thank you for the compliments!**

**I want to dedicate my thanks! :)**

**sakuraflowerstar, RealmeNevertobeseen , Dragonfighter, Mirajane S Erza S, Shakira Haruka Blue, Guest (2), Fairy Tail lover 333, AmuletDragonSlayerFairy, RunaKun, Coolcat 93, Ariri Dragneel, Neko-sky Maiden Wendy and Ivamilk. Thank you! :)**

**And Shani, sorry but I won't let you have my account or become Co-owner because Its mine. Maybe you can make an account and write a story with you nice ideas! :) Anyways on to the story! :)**

_**This chapter is dedicated to my friend: Elyzha!**_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL**

_PREVIOUSLY:_

_"EHH?!" Levy shouted. "H-he i-is M-Metalicana?"_

_"Yep." Gajeel said simply. Levy gulped and bowed down to her future father-in-law hopefully._

_"H-Hi! I'm Levy McGarden." introduced Levy. Lucy giggled and Wendy smiled. Natsu was still hugging Igneel like its his long lost teddy bear._

_Igneel snapped out of his gaze and pushed Natsu away. Hurt filled Natsu's eye. Gajeel smirked and Wendy beamed. Igneel looked towards Lucy and she nodded._

**CHAPTER 20**

**NORMAL P.O.V**

"Natsu." said Igneel with a frown on his face.

"What is it Igneel? Tell me! I miss you so much!" Cried Natsu who was begging Igneel.

"Natsu, I must punish you for breaking MY DAUGHTER'S HEART!" exclaimed Igneel.

The guild went silent. Lucy had tears of joy. Natsu was there, looking at Igneel with disbelief.

WHAT?!" Shouted the guild.

"Thats right! You better believe it!" shouted Metalicana. Gajeel smirked and they bro-fisted. Grandine was just standing there and nodding. Wendy was just there smiling innocently.

"Who is your daughter? Igneel tell me!" demanded a furious Natsu who was very angry that Igneel had an offspring.

"Its Lucy! You dense Salamader!" exclaimed Gajeel who surprised Levy.

"Lu-chan? Is it true?" asked a shocked Levy.

"Yep!" said the happy Lucy. She gestured Igneel with her hand. Igneel nodded and turned towards Natsu's direction.

"ROAR OF THE FIRE DRAGON!" Shouted Igneel. A vortex of fire/lava shot towards Natsu. The diameter of the roar was 5 meters! Therefore destroying most of the guild. Smoke erupted as the roar attacked Natsu.

Lucy couldn't help but feel an aching sensation in her heart. Smoke started to vanish and Lucy couldn't help but summon Apollo.

"Apollo." Lucy said with sadness detected. A bright life erupted and a man in a toga appeared. "Heal this man, please." she said simply. Apollo nodded and immediately set to work.

Natsu's lifeless body was there. Lissana gasped in shock and horror. She ran towards Natsu and started to caress his salmon-pink hair. She kneeled down and started to give encouragement.

Mirajane and elfman looked in horror at the destruction Igneel had caused. Gray and Erza just gulped down dry saliva. Juvia was whimpering.

"Natsu! You ok?" asked the concern Lissana. Natsu just coughed out some blood, dirtyfying her face. Lissana looked in shock. "Natsu! DON'T DIE! I NEED YOU!" bellowed Lissana who was crying and shaking his body.

"He is not dead you foolish girl and he is not dead." stated Grandine who was digusted by Lissana even though she just met her.

"YOU!" Exclaimed Lissana as she pointed at Lucy and Igneel. "HOW DARE YOU HURT HIM!" She transformed into her tigress form and started to run towards Igneel.

Lucy was quick and teleported infront of Lissana and paralyzed her with a few touch of her neck. The whole guild gasped. Lucy smirked.

"What did you do? YOU B**CH!" shouted Lissana. The whole guild started in shock. Erza and Gray ran towards Lucy.

"Lucy! Stop this!" ordered Erza.

"What are you doind? Luce?" Questioned Gray.

"Stoping this little doll from hurting my dad." Lucy grinned. Metalicana started to burst out laughing and Grandine just grinned.

"Lucy, YOU B**CH! IF YOU ARE NOT A COWARD! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A FIGHT!" Roared a raged Lissana.

"Sure." said Lucy with a sly grin. Apollo stepped away from Natsu and walked towards Lucy and bowed.

"Lucy, your friend is healed." said Apollo who vanished in a poof.

"HE IS NOT MY FRIEND!" bellowed Lucy. The whole guild was stunned. Erza and Gray was speechless. The whole guild was quiet. Grandine, Metalicana and Igneel was stunned.

"L-Luce what d-do y-you mean?" asked a confused and half conscious Natsu.

"Nothing.." whispered a guilty Lucy.

"Then lets get this battle started." grinned an evil Lissana.

**FIN~ **

**Sorry for the short chapter but I am too busy listening to KPOP! My fav song is probably 'Right now' by PSY!**

**Thank you for reading and sorry for any mistakes!**


	21. Lucy vs Lisanna BATTLE 2

**Konnichiwa Minna~**

**What I am about to tell you is *gulp* bad news...I have an announcement to make...My mother apparently has restricted my computer priveliges so from now on, I would update 2 times a week or once a week. I am very sorry but I have been spending TOO much time on the computer, reading fanfictions and writing them! :D So please understand! Also, I have a question for all you! :How do you update on the mobile? (Don't tell my mum) but I actually sneakliy read fanfics ONLINE! But I'm a good girl so I finish my homework then I read fanfics! Please review or P.M me! Anyways, I was hoping that this can help me with my stories given more time to plan and correct my story! :) Oh and by the way, I am looking for a beta reader, preferably older than me and is really good at literature unlike me. ME= Noob in literature and computer/technology! OwO**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL.**

_PREVIOUSLY:_

_"Then lets get this battle started." grinned an evil Lissana._

**CHAPTER 21**

ERZA P.O.V

Lissana's eyes dipict nothing but her need of destruction. The need was so strong that her eyes had turned a bloody black. The whole guild was shocked except Lucy and the dragons(in their human forms). I looked at Lucy questioningly but she just gave me a 'I'll-tell-you-later' look. I merely nodded and watched the fight.

GRAY P.O.V

For some reasons, I feel very happy when Lucy said that Natsu is not her friend. Why? I thought. I should be sad and shocked like Erza. We were all part of Team Natsu! Geez! I could feel a uneasy aura omitting behind me. I turned and saw my stalker...Juvia.

"Gray-sama!" she pleaded and she ran towards me and clinged onto my arms. Her body leaning on me. I could feel my temper steadily rupting like a volcano. Why won't she leave me in peace? I demanded to myself. I wanted to swat her away but stayed still hoping to get a good impression on Lucy knowing that she had changed after all these years! (can't remember how many years was it...*sigh* 11 year olds these days)

I looked at the battle. Lucy had requiped into a star armour...WHAT?! REQUIPED?! I thought she only knew Dragon slayer magic? I looked up to the equally astonished Titania.

NORMAL P.O.V

"SATAN SOUL:TIGRESS" shouted Lissana. Lissana turned into a satan-tiger hybrid with a scar ran down towards her eye. Like mirjane but Satan-Tigress is more powerful. Her body was engulfed with dark fur with purple strips. Lissana was wearing the same as Mirajane except her chest showed more and the claws are dripping with poisonous acidic jelly that will kill a person by a mere touch. (Sorry for lame description! =3= )

Her hair (now up to her waist) cascaded down with purple wriggly strands stuck out. "Equip' Lucy whispered silently.

Lucy on the other hand had equipped into a Star-Cosmos Armour. (Lame name) The armour was yellow with ranbow shines. Like Erza's purgatory armour except it didn't have any spikes and it showed her skin more. Her weapon was called 'Phantom blade'. It's handle was pure silver and the metal was actually made of Urano Metria. It was crystal sky blue with purple on the tips. It was curved and had many symmetrical outings.

The boys in the guild whistled in encouragent and started to stare at the marvellous girls. They started to chant 'deadly beauty'. Even gildarts and Laxus and Freed and Bickslow was chanting. This greatly annoyed Natsu and Gray. (sherry#2 LOVE) For they have unknowingly fallen in love with Lucy. Natsu had a minor crush on Lissana.

"Cat DESTRUCTION!" bellowed Lissana has claws of poison and darkness shout towards Lucy. Lucy easily dodged the attacks and blocked them with her blade.

"SPECIAL SUMMON: ALL" shouted Lucy as 8888 celestial spirits appeared in a flash. (WOW! LUCY IS STRONG! :) All of them bowed down in respect and simultanously greeted her. "Hello Lucy!"

"Hi" Lucy said and pointed at Lissana. Without a word, all of the spirits nodded. They charged towards Lissana and started to deliver blows. Lissana skillfully dodged 42 of the attacks but the rest of them had injured her drastically. Her leg was obviously fractured. Both of her eyes were barely opened. Her lips were swollen and was big as an elephant. (Lol no.) Her hands were now shrank into a piece of dried string. And her other arm was dark black. Her whole body was disgusting as the ground was leaked with her blood.

LUCY P.O.V

I looked up towards Lissana. Wow! Did she look horrible! I exclaimed in my head. Mirajane was astonished and Elfman was crying. They ran by her sides and started to take her towards the infirmary.

Gajeel, Wendy, Gray, Erza, Natsu and the rest of the guild gasped at the destruction. Apparently, the attack had blown the guild's 8 levels into smitterinns.

I sighed and drooped my eyes in defeat.

"Time Ark: restore" I muttered and everything turned back to normal. The whole guild gasped at my strength but I just walked away like it was nothing. Wendy was cheering. I frowned. Wendy? Is she not in the infirmary with Lissana?

I sighed and summoned Apollo. "Yes? Lucy." he questioned knowing that I have him summoned 3 times now.

"Please help Lissana for me. She is in the infirmary in the second floor." I stated. He nodded and flew up the stairs. The guild was once again, left in shock. I shrugged and skipped towards my 'father'. AKA Igneel. He smiled.

"Luce." Said Natsu. I turned.

"What?" I asked rudely.

"I love you." said Natsu. My eyes widen and the whole guild gasped while the dragons just giggled.

"WHAT?!" said 2 voices. One was mine and the other was ...Lissana?!

"Is she healed already?" asked a guild member.

"Of course! Lucy's celestial spirits are so strong! Especially apollo!" exclaimed another. As one by one they started to praise me. I grinned at the recognition.

Gray was muttering something and was looking away. I wonder what happened?

"Say something Luce." asked Natsu. Lissana looked at us with disbelief. She stormed out of the infirmary and raced down to ground level.

"NATSU! YOU ARE MINE AND MINE ONLY! I LOVE YOU AND THIS HOW YOU REPAY ME? I WAS THE REASON WHY YOU KICKED THE WEAK BITCH OUT OF THE TEAM! I WAS THE REASON WHY SHE HATES FAIRY TAIL TODAY AND ALL WAS FOR OUR LOVE! NATSU! FOR OUR LOVE! YOU CAN'T YOU DROP ME AND GO OUT WITH THAT WEAK B**CH! NATSU! I DESERVE BETTER THAN THIS! THIS IS WHY I LIED ABOUT THE DRUG AND ABOUT EVERYTHING! WHY CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND THIS, NATSU? WHY?" screamed Lissana.

The guild was stunned for a few minuted. No one said anything. Then Levy broke the silence with her cries.

"S-so y-you m-mean I-I h-hurt L-Lucy f-for s-something t-that s-she d-didn't do BECAUSE OF YOU?!" shouted Levy. Gajeel ran by her side and instantly tried to calm her down. I was just standing there listening silently wondering what will happen.

"THE REASON WHY I DIDN'T GET TO LOVE HER WAS BECAUSE OF YOU?" shouted Gray. The whole guild gasped and the girls squealed except for Juvia who was heartbroken and had ran out of the guild.

"Sh**" I thought. I ran out of the guild to follow her. The guild didn't stop me. Good.

_**FIN~**_

_**Sorry for the lamo chapter! I will hopefully add the dragon realm part! I keep forgetting to add it into the story! Seeing there is so much drama right now! I wanted to answer some of you reviewer's comment**_

_**FalseHopeXForgottenSoul: I think I will include it in the next chapter...I hope. ^_^**_

_**Slurpy(Guest): Hehe, I heard it before AND I LOVE IT! :D**_

_**Hamburger123: Not amazing? I AM SURE YOU ARE BETTER WRITER THAN I AM! :)**_

_**Elyzha-Lu-chan : Thank you Elyzha-san!**_

_**Dragonfighter: Thank you! That means so much to me! You have no idea! :') (tears of joy)**_

_**miyame-chan: The whole guild going against Lissana will be in the next chapter! *smirks* I am evil. *rubs hand together like an evil genius***_

_**CoolCat93: I tried...I am really bad at fighting scene since I'm not a particular fan of violence but I love fighting scene in Fairy Tail. I'll see what I can do...**_

_**Mirajane S and Erza S: I love Kpop and Jpop! I also like Cpop (chinese pop) Mix them together and we get Asianpop! Along with all the other Asian countries! :D**_

_**IAsajsd: I don't think so since Lucy isn't adopted but I think you are talking about my other story: Acnologia's Daughter maybe.**_

_**MidnightDragon: Thank you! -bows- ;)**_

**_Prettyflower34: Your too kind. *blushes* hehehe *giggles like a school girl* (wait...I am one!)_**

**_RoseTiger: hehe that was the kind of reaction I wanted you guys to have! ;)_**

**_Thank you for reading! Please review! From now on, I will comment on your reviews! :) :) :)_**


	22. Gray and Juvia's love

**Konnichiwa Minna~ **

**Hello there! I am updating! YAY! ^^ My mum was actually happy because I got everything correct in a test! :D I'm so HAPPY! So am my teachers. *sigh* But today is the last day of my swimming lessons. :( Here, you go! ^^ And guys I suck at writing sad love scenes since I never fell in love! :P (I'm 11 if you forgot.) Oh and don't forget to P.M me or view my profile! Hehehe! :D I currently have a poll to see what I should improve on. Please help me and answer the poll! I am having a writing essay and I need to get the best mark as I could! Please. Please. Please.**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!_**

_PREVIOUSLY:_

_"THE REASON WHY I DIDN'T GET TO LOVE HER WAS BECAUSE OF YOU?" shouted Gray. The whole guild gasped and the girls squealed except for Juvia who was heartbroken and had ran out of the guild._

_"Sh**" I thought. I ran out of the guild to follow her. The guild didn't stop me. Good._

**CHAPTER 22**

JUVIA P.O.V (Juvia uses 3rd person speech. I'm so not used to this so don't blame me for any mistakes!)

"Gray-sama, how could you?," Juvia whispered as Juvia ran through the rainy streets. Every step to Juvia is like spikes stabbing Juvia's foot. Juvia was running and running until Juvia's feet was too sore and tripped onto the cold and hard cobblestones.

"Gray-sama." Juvia whimpered. The rain pelted harder. Juvia's tear was camouflaged with the rain. "J-Juvia has always been ignored and hurt. B-But J-Juvia thought Gray-Sama was the one."

"JUVIA!" shouted a familiar voice. Juvia looked up and saw 'love rival' in the air with wings.

LUCY P.O.V

"JUVIA!" I shouted, hoping for her to answer back. "Stupid Gray!" I mumbled. Then out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a small blue blur. I stopped speeding up and flew closer to the blur and saw a distraught Juvia.

"JUVIA!" I shouted. I was worried sick! I landed perfectly on my feet and went to help her up.

"LET GO!" Screamed Juvia. I looked at her with hurt and disbelief.

"Juvia wants to congratulate Love rival. You have won Gray-sama's heart and Juvia won't ever be in your way again. J-Juvia w-will q-quit F-Fairy T-Tail." whispered Juvia with her head held low. Tears streaming down her pale face. Lucky I could her due to my supersonic enhanced Dragon senses.

"JUVIA!" I screamed as I slapped her face with all my might. (Which is a lot since Lucy is really strong.) She looked up and me and cupped her burning red cheeks with her hand.

"WHAT?!" demanded Juvia. I looked up her eyes.

"STOP LYING TO YOURSELF!" I screamed with rage. " Gray likes you not me. You are the one for him. I love someone else! And please don't quit Fairy Tail!" I pleaded between sobs.

Juvia's eye widen.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean, he loves you! He may seem to love me but I am just a crush. Deep down, he LOVES YOU!" I screamed so she would get my point.

"What do you mean?" she asked with confusion clearly in her tone of voice.

"I am the greatest dragon slayer, I can sense this! I know cupid even BETTER than Mirajane!" I said.

"Juvia thinks you are talking bluff. " hissed back Juvia.

JUVIA P.O.V

Juvia heard what Lucy had said. Inside me, I still had hope. Expect the worse and hope for the best. That was what I kept telling myself. I held onto those words as if they were my life.

MEANWHILE AT THE GUILD~

NORMAL P.O.V

The guild was in silence at the sudden outburst. Lissana was smirking like an idiot. Natsu was speechless because of Gray's confession. Gray just stood there and hung his head in shame.

GRAY P.O.V

Juvia...

LISSANA P.O.V

YES! The potion is working!

"Natsu...you WILL be MINE forever." I muttered under my breath.

MEANWHILE AT THE DRAGON REALM: ALL DRAGON MEETING:

NORMAL P.O.V

"I see...Princess Lucy is in a pickle." commented Lumia as he watched the thing on the time lacrima.

"Is it alright just to send her back to Fairy Tail?" asked Rome the Earth Dragon.

"Yes. She has to go. The other dragon slayers are there. The prophecy will come true." reckoned Lumia.

"P-PROPHECY?" shouted all the dragons who were listening.

"Yes. The one that Layla left us." explained Lumia.

"But isn't it supposed to happen a century from now?" questioned Jasper the time dragon.

"Apparently yes but there was a time skip and Acnologia is rising with Zeref." said Lumia.

*GASP*

"WHAT?! ACNOLOGIA?! ZEREF?!"

AT THE GUILD:

GRAY P.O.V

Somehow this feels wrong. Juvia... I love you. What?! WAIT. I love Juvia not Lucy..

"JUVIA WAIT! I LOVE YOU! NOT LUCY!" I shouted as I ran out of the guild.

LISSANA P.O.V

"Oh no! The potion is wearing off." I whispered to myself.

IGNEEL P.O.V

"Is FairyTail always like this?" I commented trying to break the ice.

"No." said a loud gruff voice. I looked up and saw Makarov. I planted a large smile on my face.

"Oh! Makarov. You grew so big...I mean small now." I said slighty confused. The guild looked in awe. You could literally see their eyes widen.

"Do I know you?" questioned Makarov.

"Yes. You do. May I speak to you privately?" I asked as I prepared myself for his reaction.

**FIN~**

**Oh my! I got a headache from all the Kpop songs! Can't write more! Sorry! Does anyone know 'Huh by 4 minute' ? If you don't you should listen to it! Its epic! XD**

**RoseJewelStar: Yep! The truth is revealed! *dun dun dun* *jazz hands***

**Christralish: Yea it is a shame. And I will show the dragon realm! :D**

**Disappear500: I know right! Stupid Morons!**

**AngelXReaper: There will be more confessions! *evil laugh***

**CoolCat93: I know right! Too much drama. *faints***

**QueeN An1mE: I just did! :D Do you like this chappy?**

**Lady scarlet '1997 : I know, poor Juvia but there will not be anymore poor Juvia! ;)**

**Miyame-Chan: *Channeling inner sass* *cools down* *Updates* :) Hehehe! :D**

**Guest: Yep! Lucy is getting more and more stronger!**

**sereneskydragonslayer: I can't tell you~ You just have to wait and find out! ;) *wink***

**axelialea: I hate Lissana as well! I better write in some more punishment for Lissana! She is so mean to Lucky!**

**The Creator of Worlds: Interesting? Thanks. And Lucy will end up with Natsu! :) Eventually...**

**Rose Tiger: Lissana is so b**chy, right? Just add some more curses and there done!**

**NaluloverNalihater: hehehe! Yep! Its going to tensify! I can't wait as well.**

**IlikeGrandine23: Hehe your 11 as well? Well, thats GREAT! :D And no sorry there isn't a sequel. I'm still writing this so you will just have to wait! ;)**

**AngelofLight75: Thats great! I'll consider your offer! :)**

**FalseHopexForgottenSoul: hehehe Lissana really is mean in this story, hey? :)**

**Elyzha-Lu-Chan: Hehehe! Do you like this chappy? :)**

**Mirajane S and Erza S : Can't agree with you more! ;) I am Asian but I live in an English country even though it is my 3rd language! :D**

**IvaMilk: LOL! You haven't. But thank you so much! *hugs* :D**

**Please review! Or ask my questions via review! I can answer it! XD**

**Bye for now!**


	23. Summary

**Konnichiwa Minna~**

**I know some of you guys are confused about my plot so I'm just going to quickly summaries the story so far!**

Lissana returns from Edolas and everyone is super happy. For months they had been celebrating her return but in return they ignored a certain Celestial mage. Not only that but they kicked her out. Lucy was heartbroken until one day, Lissana was mocking her which made Lucy angry and challenged Lissana to a fight. In between their fight, Natsu and Erza joined in. Lissana who was evil tried to manipulate the situation to her advantage therefore lying about Lucy drugging her causing her magic to decrease. Natsu and Erza was furious and started to say mean things about Lucy and kicked her out of the guild. Lucy who was furious and devastated ran through the forest and accidentally summoned a dragon who explained to Lucy about her destiny as the Dragon Princess. The dragon was Lumia and Lumia decided to take her to the dragon realm to get trained. Lucy was thrilled to meet her dragon family. Years passed and Fairy Tail realised that Lissana had lied about the drug and started to feel guilty about Lucy. They were sad and always down. Meanwhile Lucy was training hard and everyday she would try her best. Her hatred for Fairy Tail had diminished little by little. Until one day, Lumia told Lucy that her last part of training was to face her fear. (In this case, Fairy Tail.) She returned to Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail was very happy. Lucy delivered a message for Gajeel and Wendy about their dragons. Gajeel being the iron head he is, he mocked Lucy and had challenged her to a fight. Lucy didn't care at first but when Gajeel called her weak, she immediately went into battle mode. Fairy Tail heard the noise and came out to see an unconscious Gajeel. A Wendy who was heailing him and Lucy who was standing there with a smirk. Fairy Tail being the hothead they are, misunderstood and started to attack Lucy. Lucy took out Fairy Tail in one go except for Laxus, Gildarts and Master. Lucy explained about the situatuion. Erza slowly regained her conscious and eavsdropped their conversation. Erza went all emotional and started to apologise to Lucy. Lucy being the kind girl forgave Erza and told her that when the rest of Fairy Tail woke up from her attack, read the letter to them. Erza with hesitant agreed. So Lucy went back to the Dragon Realm. She finds out that the Dragon Realm was being taken over and Lumia before getting brainwashed/controlled warned Lucy and gave her 3 keys. Those key belonged to Grandine, Metalicana and Grandine. Lucy flew to Earthland and went to Fairy Tail seeking for their help. Lucy also requested to talk to the 3 dragon slayers personally. Lucy taught them a spell called 'Dragon Wing Asswmble'. They flew to a meadow and once again, Natsu broke Lucy's heart. Lucy was sad but she didn't show it. She summoned the 3 keys so Wendy and Gajeel could meet their dragons. After their reunion, the dragons found out about Natsu breaking Lucy's heart and was furious. They went to Fairy Tail. Natsu was so happy to see Igneel but Igneel just attacked Natsu unconscious. Lissana was furious and challenged Lucy to a fight. Lissana thought that Igneel was Lucy's minion. Lucy obviously won. Then Natsu unexpectedly confessed to Lucy. Lissana who was in the infirmary was healed by Lucy's spirit Apollo, overheard the confession and started to unconsciously confessed her lies. Gray was outraged and confessed to Lucy. Juvia was heartbroken and ran out of the guild with Lucy behind her. Nether did they know that Gray was drugged by Lissana who wanted Natsu to herself. She drugged Gray so Lucy would be occupied with Gray therefore giving the chance to kill her. Meanwhile, the dragons in the dragon realm was watching the whole drama. They had lied about the Dragon Realm being taken over because they believed that an ancient prohecy will happen. They suspected that the prohecy had a connection with Fairy Tail and Lucy. So that was why they lied about the Dragon Realm thing.

Gray was upset at himself as the drug was wearing off. Lissana started to panick but shrugged it off.

**There done! This is the summary of what has happened so far! I hope you guys understand it better now! Sorry for the messed up plot! But I am a 11 year old so this is expected from me! ^_^**

**Bye for now! I'll update next week. My mum will confiscate my laptop so bye bye! :'( See you guys soon!**

**Review please! :D Don't forget to check my poll out! As I said from the previosu chapter, I am having an essay and I need to know what I need to improve on! XD**


	24. Wendy, Gajeel and their dragons

**Konnichiwa Minna~**

**YAY! My mum agreed that if I do my homework in time, MAYBE I can play on the computer! I'm so happy to have such an understanding mother! ****Anyways, some of you guys were disappointed that my last chapter was a summary. Hehehe! Well, some people were confused and to tell the truth I was confused as well! Don't forget to check out my poll on my profile. :D As I said before, I am going to do an essay and I need all the advice I could get! The poll on my profile is about what I should improve on. Also I want to answer/comment on your reviews. I didn't do it on my last chapter so I am going to do 2 chapters of reviews! OwO *faints* **

**Guest 123: Awww! Thank you! **

**Mic2756: *gasp* Thank you so much! That means so much to me! Though my friend says I need to put my details in my story! **

**CoolCat93: Really? I 'm glad! XD**

**LunarNights(guest): Hehehe, sorry to disappoint you! **** But here is a new chapter! **** Haha lol! I am inexperienced when It comes to love so I just write some bluff that my imagination thinks! And don't worry! I will continue this story! Once I get over 800 reviews I will stop! Lol! I'm joking. I'm happy already with around 280 reviews!**

**FalseHopeXForgottenSoul: *blushes* hehehe your too kind. *shuffles to party rock anthem***

**FalseHopexForgottenSoul: Thank you! But I like Lissana in the anime. **

**NaluloverNaliHater: Sorry :/ but some people were having a hard time understanding the plot. *pouts***

**SparklingLove: HAHAHA Sometimes I'm too tired to update but I still update.**

**Ariri Dragneel: I'm so happy that there is another 11 year old! ^_^**

**Guest: Yea! I think so as well! My dialogue sucks right? *sigh***

**Guest: I did? *faints***

**Christalish: I'm so glad! I hate summarising. But I'm still glad that you understand it! **

**GoldenRoseTanya: I know. *sigh* Read the summary on chapter 23 and you will get it! **

**Ariri Dragneel: Beat Lissana? My pleasure! *rolls up my sleeve* *crackles knuckles* Its time for your punishment. *starts typing away* XD**

**Miyame-Chan: *shakes head in sync* AYE! Better knock some sense into that evil girl! –inserts evil laugh here-**

**NaluLoverNaliHater: Yep! And I'm sorry for the short chapter. *pouts* Call me Watsume or Suika! Don't call me author. It sounds too professional to me. XD**

**Christalish: I will! *nods head furiously* I-I –Will! *faints from too much nodding* :D**

**Guest: Hehehe! There will be MORE! –inserts evil laugh here-**

**RoseJewelStar: Lissana is saying that. She means that even if the potion/drug on Gray will wear off, Natsu would still be her's. Sorry for the lack of description. *laughs awkwardly.***

**Axelialea: Don't worry! *smirk* There is more where that comes from! *starts to type furiously like a whirlwind***

**Jane Kitazato: Yep! A new chapter is coming up! Please read! **

**CoolCat93: HAHAHA! I FOOLED YOU ALL! **

**VictoriqueXDeXBlois: AWW! Thanks! *high five***

**scythe's serenade: Thank you. –bows-**

**ILoveAnimeGuys: Yep! I love it how they made her mean! **

**SereneSkyDragonSlayer: Haha yep!**

**Elyzha-Lu-Chan (Guest): Me love Gruvia! :3**

**Disappear500: Be my guest! :D**

**Okay!**

**I want to dedicate this chapter to my good friend, Julia! Please don't post my story on Facebook! Or I'll die from embarrassment! D:**

**Now on to the story!**

_**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL.**_

_Previously:_

_"Is FairyTail always like this?" I commented trying to break the ice._

_"No." said a loud gruff voice. I looked up and saw Makarov. I planted a large smile on my face._

_"Oh! Makarov. You grew so big...I mean small now." I said slighty confused. The guild looked in awe. You could literally see their eyes widen._

_"Do I know you?" questioned Makarov._

_"Yes. You do. May I speak to you privately?" I asked as I prepared myself for his reaction._

**CHAPTER 24 (wow 24 already!)**

NORMAL P.O.V

The guild watched in silence as Igneel and Master Makarov walked up to the second floor. Whispers erupted as they closed the door to Master's room. They slowly turned their face towards Grandine and Metalicana. But to their surprise, they were no longer there and Wendy and Gajeel was no longer there as well.

"Whats going on Nee-Chan?" asked Elfman to his sister, Mirjane who was inside the bar and had dropped her glass which caused the guild to look at her.

"I have no idea." Replied the astonished S-Class Mage.

GRAY P.O.V

I ran out of the guild. The sky was raining hard. Not caring where I was going. I'm going to trust my heart with this. I hope that Juvia won't do anything rash. She wouldn't. Not with Lucy around. I relaxed a bit with that thought.

"Wait for me Juvia. I love you not Lucy. I love you but I never realised it. Please forgive me!" I whispered as I ran through the cobble streets hoping to spot my love.

"JUVIA!" I called out with the top of my lungs. "JUVIA!" I called out again. Sh!t, I thought. You better be safe when I find you. Then I tasted salty water. I stopped running to feel it. I then realised that I was crying. This was the first time that I had cried for someone apart from Ul (Ur). Juvia. I love you.

JUVIA P.O.V

Juvia realised that Juvia was crying. "Gray-sama" I whispered. Lucy looked at Juvia with her warm chocolate eye. Suddenly Lucy wrapped her hand around Juvia. The warm and tight embrace caused Juvia to cry even more. Juvia's tears and the rain soaked Lucy's shirt.

"JUVIA!" cried a distant voice. Juvia immediately shot up. The voice was no other than….GRAY-SAMA!

Happiness rushed into Juvia. Juvia broke the hug and ran to Gray-sama with open arms.

"GRAY-SAMA!" Juvia shouted.

"JUVIA!" shouted the frantic raven hair boy.

Juvia and Gray-sama ran with such speed that It looked like a blur. We had our arms open for an embrace.

"Juvia! I love you!" said Gray-Sama. My eyes widen in shock. I started to pinch my cheeks until they were bright red. Is this a dream? I thought.

"Its not a dream." Whispered Gray-sama's gruff voice. Juvia blushed 20 shades of red. Unexpectedly, Gray smashed his lips onto Juvia's lips. Juvia was shocked but after a few second, Juvia kissed Gray-sama back. We kissed for a few minuted before Gray-sama broke it for air.

He grinned at Juvia with the cutest smile! Juvia couldn't help but smile. The sky started to brighten. Instead of black stormy and damp weather, it is replaced with sunshine and a rainbow. Gray-sama smiled. Then Juvia heard a clap.

"Congrats! Juvia and Gray or should I say Gruvia! It's a mix of your names!" cheered Lucy.

"Yo! I didn't know you were here." Exclaimed Gray-sama. Juvia smiled and ran towards Lucy and hug her.

"Thank you Lucy. You are no longer my love rival but my best friend!" Juvia smiled with tears of joy.

"I'm so jealous!" whined Gray-sama as he tugged Juvia's heart. (Not literally! XD)

MEANWHILE WITH IGNEEL AND MAKAROV~

NORMAL P.O.V

"Do you know me, Igneel father of Natsu?" asked a puzzled Master Makarov.

"Apparently, yes. When you were a baby. Your parents were great friends with me." Igneel explained.

"Ah. I see. So what do you need to talk about?" Master asked hoping to get to the point.

"I need to talk about the ancient prophecy of the seven slayers?" Ingeel asked.

MASTER P.O.V

I was sitting there and talking to Igneel when I heard him mention the seven slayers. I spat out my tea in surprised. Seven Slayers? How did he know?

"I know because the seven slayers revolves around dragons." Explained Igneel.

"Ok then. But is there any chance that Lucy, Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy are part of the seven slayers? I asked nervously obviously aware of the results.

"Yes." Igneel said sadly.

*GASP*

I felt tears streaming down my eyes. My children….Why did the fates have to be so cruel? I cried in my mind. Igneel was crying as well. Wiping my tears, I got my breath back.

"Who is the other 3?" I asked anxiously.

"The twin dragons from Sabertooth and the last one is unknown." Igneel replied.

My mind was hazy. Did he just say SABERTOOTH?! I nearly fainted as I heard 'Sabertooth.' I started to freak out. "Oh no!" "What should I do?" "Poor children!" I started to whisper while panicking.

"AHEM!" fake coughed Igneel. I regained my posture and coughed.

"Ok. So what now?" I asked carefully.

"No idea." Was Igneel's reply.

MEANWHILE WITH WENDY, GAJEEL, GRANDINE AND METALICANA.

NORMAL P.O.V

"Where are we going?" demanded Gajeel.

"We are going to Sabertooth." Grunted Metalicana.

"Oh!" exclaimed Gajeel while Wendy was silent processing the information in.

"1..2..3" counted Grandine.

"WHAT?!"Shouted Gajeel and Wendy in sync. Grandine and Metalicana covered their ears.

"No need to shout!" hissed Metalicana.

"Calm down, child." Spoke Grandine.

"Ok!" squeaked Wendy.

"Fine.." pouted Gajeel.

"Ok, lets fly there." Announced Grandine as they approached the end of the road.

"Dragon Wing Assemble!" they summoned as wings started to sprout out of their flesh. Exposing their bone.

"Lets go!" they shouted together.

**FIN~**

**There done! :D How long was that? Can't remember. *scratched head* Well, I think it was short. Sorry! Well, I get to update! YAY! Ok, Julia, if you are reading this, you are a great friend! XD Ok, that is it from me! ^_^**

**Until next time,**

**SecretMindOtaku7**


	25. Sabertooth mocks the faeries

**Konnichiwa Minna~**

**I am very very disappointed in myself! I got more reviews for my summary chapter than a real chapter! My story/plot must be really messed up right? **** Anyways…I decided to update early! Mainly because I just finished my homework and I am starting highschool! YAY! I'm so happy and nervous at the same time. Wish me luck! **** Oh and here is a confusing theory. If Sting and Rogue was trained by a dragon then…there are dragons who are still alive and is training dragon slayers**

**Dissapear500: Your welcome! –bows-**

**AmuletDragonSlayerFairy: Haha lol! Its dedicated to my other friend but you are counted as my friend as well! :D I'll dedicate this chapter for you! ^_^**

**LucyHeartfilia20225: Thank you so much! And I'll try to update soon!**

**VictoriqueXDeXBlois: Thank you! But I'm a noob in love. :L I haven't even experienced having a crush before! .**

**Serenedragonslayer: I LIKE YOU! . Haha, I love the twin dragons of Sabertooth! I had to include them in this story! I also like Stinglu :3**

**CoolCat93: I will introduce the 7 th slayer in theis chapter…hopefully! **

**Christalish: Thank you! :D I'm so glad to have a supporter here and someone who always reviews! Haha lol jokes. **

**DaphneAnimeGirl: Thank you! Ok, I'll update ASAP! :D**

**RoseTiger: I agree! But I was thinking of a love triangle so yea…**

**NeverAgain10: Thank you! It makes me so happy to have people compliment me! **

**FalseHopeXForgottenSoul: Hehe! Yep. Lissana so nice in the anime but she is the opposite in fanfiction usually! I like Lissana in the anime. And I think I spelt Lissana wrong. :L**

**I dedicate this chapter for AmuletDragonSlayer/Julia. :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL.**

_Previously:_

_"Calm down, child." Spoke Grandine._

_"Ok!" squeaked Wendy._

_"Fine.." pouted Gajeel._

_"Ok, lets fly there." Announced Grandine as they approached the end of the road._

_"Dragon Wing Assemble!" they summoned as wings started to sprout out of their flesh. Exposing their bone._

_"Lets go!" they shouted together._

**CHAPTER 25**

MEANWHILE IN THE GUILD:

NATSU P.O.V

I just confessed to Luce and she said nothing. Is this a good reaction? Think Natsu! THINK! TH-

I was interrupted by a loud slam from the guild doors. The rowdy guild immediately dropped to silence. The sky was blue and was no longer raining. Birds chirped rhythmically and there stood 3 person.

The sun blinded our eyes so we couldn't see it but then it started to fade out and I notice Gray, Juvia and Lucy….LUCY?!

Natsu, I said to myself, you can do this! I encouraged myself. I stood up and eyes were all on me and I was about to say something but was interrupted by Lucy.

"MINNA! LETS HAVE A PARTY FOR THE GUILD'S NEWEST COUPLE!' She cheered. The guild was silent. You could even hear a cricket.

"Who is it?" shouted an excited Mirajane.

"Do I even need to say?" she grinned. 'HUH?' I thought. I tilted my head slightly in confusion.

"ITS ME AND JUVIA!" shouted a familiar annoying voice. I knew it was Gray's. Suddenly the guild erupted in happiness and triumph?

NORMAL P.O.V

Mirajane walked up to the Lucy and the new couples.

"Congratulations!" she cheered as her job as Fairy Tail's match maker is easier. "For a second I thought it was Gray and Lucy."

Lucy giggled and Gray chuckled while Juvia was gritting her teeth in anger.

"I always thought Gray and Lucy was a bad couple!" exclaimed Mirajane who was trying to calm Juvia down.

"I only see Lucy as my bestfriend!" chuckled Gray who scratched the back of his face. Juvia gasp and gripped on her sleeve.

"GRAY-SAMA!" cursed Juvia murderously. Gray gulped down saliva and without hesitant, he kissed Juvia. The guild bursted into cheers and Mirajane just smiled.

Juvia blushed 20 shades of red and fainted.

"GRAY!" Lucy shouted.

"What?" he asked back innocently.

"Haha lol! That was hilarious." Lucy said while gripping her stomach as tears swelled into her eyes.

LUCY P.O.V

Fairy Tail never changes! I wiped off some tears and headed for my usual bar seat. But I was greeted by Natsu and jealous Lissana in the background. My heart skipped a beat.

"What is it Natsu?" I asked using my most bored tone but I couldn't contain the excitement within me.

"L-Luce I love you and I was wrong before. So please give me a chance?" pleaded Natsu.

I was taken back. I thought the confession was just a joke. Then I spotted out of the corner of my eye, a white blur ran out of the guild. I immediately knew it was Lissana.

"I thought you love Lissana." I stated calmly.

"She is just a crush but I love you." He pleaded. As much was I wanted say yes, I can't.

"Natsu, trust is like mirror. You can fix it but there will always be a crack. When our trust is rebuilt, I'll consider it." I said sadly.

"Ok…" said Natsu sadly.

THE NEXT DAY~

LUCY P.O.V

"Mnnnhhh! Woah! What a nice sleep!" I mumbled as I stretched still in the bed. Then I felt something warm wriggle on my feet. I gasped. Could it be? No it can't be.

The warmth started to move.

"NATSU?!" I shouted so loud that the whole of Fiore could hear.

"Yea, Luce?" he asked sheepishly.

"Why are you in my bed?" I asked cautiously.

"Oh, I felt like it.!" He grinned. A vein popped in my head. I shot open my eyes and glared at him. He whimpered in response.

"What do you mean because you FELT LIKE IT?" I shouted enraged. He shrugged.

"LLUUUCCCEEE~ I LOVE YOU!" He whined as he extended his arm for a cuddle. I blushed 88 shades of red.

"S-Shut U-Up y-you J-J-E-E-R-R-K-K!" I shouted but stuttered. My face turned beet red and it started to feel stuffy.

"So kawaii~" grinned Natsu. A tick mark appeared on my head as I 'Lucy Kicked' him out of the house.

"LLLUUCCCEEEE!" He shouted as he flew out of the window. 'I couldn't help but laugh. Is this his way of renewing our trust?' I thought to myself. I shrugged as I grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom for a warm bath.

Meanwhile at an unknown place (?)

? P.O.V

"I will do whatever it takes for you to defeat me." I sighed.

MEANWHILE WITH THE DRAGONS AND WENDY/GAJEEL.

"We're here." Grunted Gajeel, obviously unhappy about visiting their no.1 rival guild.

"Ok, everyone. I want you to look your best!" ordered Grandine.

"Why?" asked the three of them dumbfounded.

"BECAUSE! I will tell you later and Metalicana, you already know!" exclaimed Grandine angrily.

"Aye!" squeaked Metalicana.

"Wimp." Whispered a smirking Gajeel.

"Lets go in." said Wendy before Metalicana and Gajeel with start a fight.

They slammed open the door. (Bad habit.)

Inside the guild, everyone stared at them like 'what are you doing?'.

"We want to see Sting and Rogue." Said Grandine slowly.

"BWHAHAHA!" Laughed the guild. A large tick mark appeared on Metalicana and Grandine's face. Obviously not used to people laughing at them.

"You faeries, want to see the legendary Dragon Slayers?" mocked Minerav who watched the commotion on the second floor of Sabertooth.

Laughter died as Minerav's voice echoed through the guild. (Minerav is the master not Jiemma in this story and Lector is safe.)

"Grrrr!" grunted Metalicana and Gajeel. Wendy just looked horrid at their digusting attitude.

"As you can see, this man (points at Metalicana.) and I are not faeries so we can see them, am I correct?" asked Grandine calmly but inside her mind, she was tearing Minerav limb by limb, dragon style.

"You can but in 2 conditions. The faeries have to be out of this guild. We don't want this guild to be infested with faeries and you two (points at Metalicana and Grandine) have to beat me." Chuckled the evil Minerav.

"Ok." Was the dragon's reply. The guild started to burst into laughter.

"Beat Minerav? As if! She will beat you into pulp!" laughed one.

"Go away you faeries!" mocked another.

Wendy and Gajeel was angry at them for mocking their beloved dragon parents and was gritting their canines in anger.

"NO!" shouted a voice.

The voices died down and Minerav jerked her head to the direction of the voice.

"Huh?" she whispered to herself.

And there, hiding in the shadows was the two dragon slayers.

"We can defeat them easily. Those shameless peasants dare try to look for me!" laughed the cocky Sting.

"Mind your mouth. You think you are so strong that you killed Weisslogia! You damn brat. Its time to shut your cocky mouth." Sneered Grandine.

"YES! FINALLY. A FIGHT!" cheered Metalicana.

"ME TOO!" Joined in Gajeel. The whole audience just stared at Gajeel.

"Unfortunately you faery, you will have to wait outside the guild or I will kick you out." Sneered Minerav. "Just because you are kid, I won't go easy on you." Minerav pointed at Wendy which Wendy whimpered in hear.

"Grrr!" growled Grandine. "Wendy and Gajeel, wait for us outside! We will be back in a second." Said Grandine sweetly.

"Tch, whatever." Said the annoyed Gajeel who didn't get to fight.

"O-okay." Replied Wendy as both of them exited the guild.

**FIN~**

**Sorry but I'm too lazy to write anymore.**

**And guys, here is a Fairy Tail theory that is confusing me! GRRR!**

**How can Sting and Rogue learn dragon slaying magic when the dragons left in the year xx777? I'm pretty sure they weren't born back then.**

**Until next time~**

**SecretMindOtaku7**


	26. Sting and Rogue's loss

**Konichiwa Minna~**

**Am I really such a bad author? I even spelt Minerva wrong! I mean, I love Greek and Roman Mythology! Minerva is Athena's Roman name and I got it wrong! How dumb am I? And my stupid theory! I can't even do maths properly! *sigh* Not only that, I'm getting less reviews...I am so NOT happy! Do I even have the honours to even be called an 'author'? I am so stupid. I feel so sad! I don't care about the reviews anymore! Writing is my passion so haters, piss off! (Excuse me of my language) I am going on a rage quit! So many people hate this fanfic! :'( I am so sad! Its CERTAIN that I will fail my exam! *cries* I'm too sad to comment on your reviews, sorry.**

**And to an anonymous reviewer who I will comment. (Beware! I'm going to swear and I'm rage quitting so If you don't want to read it then skip this part! :D )**

**So you hate this story? Like I give a shit about that! You don't have to read it! Don't judge a freaking book but its cover! Just by telling this is a Lucy getting kicked out of Team Natsu and coming back with superior power? I like these story! Got a problem? Huh? I am actually BRAVE ENOUGH to post my story ONLINE! I wouldn't mind if you ACTUALLY READ IT and say its bad and give me some pointers since I'm new and I am freaking 11 years old! But you? You just immediately say about how bad it is! Gosh! Like seriously, READ IT! THEN CRITICISE IT! Seriously, DUDE! Have some respect! Please, dude! And don't tell me to find another hobby and please don't insult my story just because this is a 'lisana comes back and Lucy gets kicked out story' okay? Just be reading your review again, I feel so angry that there are people like you in this society! You are the kind of people that makes teenagers go all delinquent! They need encouragement not stupid criticism. They need people who support them. Please dude! It hurts my feelings! Also don't call my story retarded and pointless. Especially since YOU DIDN'T EVEN WRITE A STORY! I feel so sad for the people who were freaking discouraged by you! I hate people like you! Especially when I viewed your profile! You have no respect for the people on fanfiction who actually had a lot of guts to post their story ONLINE! YOU RACIST PERSON! I hope you won't review this story anymore.**

***cough***

**Sorry about that! A 11 year old should not be like this but this person has actually awaken the monster within me.**

**And if you think this story has bad points, feel free to tell me BUT please, don't judge a book by a cover.**

**DISCLAIMER: Fairy Tail is too awesome for me to own it..**

**Previously:**

_"YES! FINALLY. A FIGHT!" cheered Metalicana._

_"ME TOO!" Joined in Gajeel. The whole audience just stared at Gajeel._

_"Unfortunately you faery, you will have to wait outside the guild or I will kick you out." Sneered Minerava. "Just because you are kid, I won't go easy on you." Minerva pointed at Wendy which Wendy whimpered in hear._

_"Grrr!" growled Grandine. "Wendy and Gajeel, wait for us outside! We will be back in a second." Said Grandine sweetly._

_"Tch, whatever." Said the annoyed Gajeel who didn't get to fight._

_"O-okay." Replied Wendy as both of them exited the guild._

**CHAPTER 26**

**GRANDINE P.O.V**

That damn brat! So cocky and that Minerva. Sabertooth would pay. I turned towards the twin dragon slayer.

"As much as I hate to say this...if I win then you have to do something for me and if I lose, you take my life." I said with hesitant knowing that they would not beat me.

Sting smirked while Rogue kept his poker face.

"Bring it." replied Sting.

"Sting-kun and Rogue-kun will definitely win!" exclaimed a squeaky voice.

"Fro think so too!" said another voice.

I turned my head and saw two exceed.

"Not only the owner are cocky but their exceeds are too!" I shouted in horrid.

Sabertooth started to snicker.

"What are you? A mother hen?" jeered a voice.

Metalicana who was standing there, was losing his patience.

"ROAR OF THE METAL DRAGON!"

A large vortex of metal scraps shot towards them.

**STING P.O.V**

"ROAR OF THE METAL DRAGON!" shouted the one with the piercings.

His roar went to our way. I grinned.

I raised my hand and blocked the attack.

I looked up to the mother hen and piercing dude.

They were smirking?

Suddenly the vortex of metal scraps swept towards Rogue and I.

"AARRGGHHH!" we screamed in pain as the metal debris scrap my skin and digged deep into my tissues.

I was swept down to the floor. I groaned in pain. I turned and saw Rogue was in a worse condition. I slowly stood up, glad that it didn't scrap any of my vital organs. Rogue was trying to stand up as well.

"Heal." said Grandine.

Slowly

**NORMAL P.O.V**

"Don't underestimate us. And don't think you killed Weisslogia and Skiadrum, they are still living healthy in the dragon realm." smirked Metalicana who was sick and tired of their arrogant attitude.

"W-What?" asked Sting and Rogue.

"So, they are alive?" asked a disbelieved Rogue.

"Yes! Don't think something as puny as you two can defeat them!" grinned Grandine.

"I'm so glad!" whispered Sting with tears on the brim of his eyes.

Grandine and Metalicana looked at Sting.

"Can we talk privately for a second?" asked Grandine.

"No." said a voice. Everyone turned their heads and saw Minerva.

"Don't think I didn't hear that, Sting. You were happy that your dragons are still alive!" said Minerva who raised a few notes with every word.

"So?" asked Rogue who was walking towards Minerva.

"You must remember the reason why you joined this guild was because you killed your dragon and you had deep hatred for them." Minerva said coolly.

"You hag!" shouted Metalicana who was furious.

"Why are you setting a bad example to these dragonlings?" shouted Grandine!

"Mnnhh? Dragonlings? They are just my puppets." grinned Minerva.

"You DAMN WITCH!" shouted the enraged Sting.

Sabertooth went silent. Did Sting just call Minerava a witch?

"Sting. Shut up or suffer the consequesnces." said Minerava looking away with a disgusted look on her face.

"Minerva, you have no right to call them (Sting and Rogue) your puppet. They are part of the slayer prohecy." smirked Grandine.

Minerva's eyes widen.

"What do you mean?" asked Sting while Rogue just stood there.

"It can't be!" screamed Minerva in horror. She gripped on the rails, so hard that the rails broke into halves.

Sabertooth looked towards her like she was crazy.

"Get out. GET OUT!" Screamed Minerva with her finger gesturing to the guild doors.

"Ok, suit yourself." muttered Metalicana as he headed out of the guild.

"It's the truth." responded Grandine as she headed out of the guild.

"YOU TOO!" Screamed Minerva.

"Us?" asked the bewildered Rogue.

"YES!" Screamed Minerva.

Sting and Rogue had an angry look on their face. (Woah! Rogue usually has a poker face)

ONCE THEY WERE OUT OF THE GUILD.

MINERAVA P.O.V

This is bad! This is a bad omen! I must warn HIM! Sting and Rogue are part of the slayer prophecy.

**FIN~**

**I don't want to write anymore. Need more ideas! XD Anyone volunteer?**

**Until next time ;)**  
**~SecretMindOtaku7~**


	27. The twin dragon's realisation

**Konnichiwa Minna~**

**I just got great idea! :D Ok, the last dragon slayer in the prophecy is my OOC! Mainly because there isn't a 6th dragon slayer and it seems like a great idea. Oh and thank you for the people who voted on my poll! The results are now in and feel free to check on it. Also, I wrote a new story called 'Trapped'. I really worked hard on it so please read it and tell me what you think! Oh and remember the exam I was talking about right? Well, I got actually pretty good. The teacher was really impressed and I got an award. I want to thank the people who voted in my poll. I really appreciate it! :) Also thank you for your lovely reviews telling me to forget about the hater. I will forget about him! xD Anyways, here is the new chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL.**

_PREVIOUSLY:_

_"YOU TOO!" Screamed Minerva._

_"Us?" asked the bewildered Rogue._

_"YES!" Screamed Minerva._

_Sting and Rogue had an angry look on their face. (Woah! Rogue usually has a poker face)_

_ONCE THEY WERE OUT OF THE GUILD._

_MINERAVA P.O.V_

_This is bad! This is a bad omen! I must warn HIM! Sting and Rogue are part of the slayer prophecy._

**CHAPTER 27**

**NORMAL P.O.V**

"What the hell?" screamed Sting as he sent his roar across the forest.

"Calm down, Sting." said Rogue who was secretly strangling Minerva in his brian.

"How can I? She kicked us out of the guild!" Sting roared in anger.

"Sabertooth was always a heartless guild and always will be. This was how Yukino felt when she was banned from the guild and had to strip! Sting! You were actually happy that she got kicked out of the guild!" Rogue said silently.

Sting fell silent. Yukino...

Then they heard a rustle. They immediately went into battle stance. Then out of the bush came out Grandine, Metalicana, Wendy and Gajeel.

Sting sneered while Rogue was full on focusing his attention on Gajeel.

"Gajeel..." whispered Rogue. Metalicana heard and smirked.

"Gajeel, you brat! Seems like you have a fanboy." laughed Metalicana.

"Shut up, you overgrown lizard!" shouted Gajeel.

"What are you doing here?" shouted Sting rudely.

"We know about you being kicked out of the guild. I give you 2 choices. Join Fairy Tail and complete your destiny or rot away and wait for the world to end. Not only EarthLand, Edolas, Dragon realm and the Celestial World will end." explained Grandine with her hands crossed and a Wendy clinging on her.

Rogue crossed his hand.

"Will I be able to battle Gajeel-kun?" asked the curious Rogue.

Metalicana laughed out loud. He slammed his hand on Rogue's shoulder which made him kneel down from the velosity and force.

"Oops. Sorry." said Metalicana. Rogue just looked at Metalicana in shock.

"Of course you can battle this brat! Anytime. Just not when he is lovey-dovey with his mate." joked Metalicana.

"What the hell?!" Screamed Gajeel.

"No." said Sting promptly.

"Why?" asked the glaring Grandine.

"I rather die than join Fairy Tail." replied Sting who waved to the dragon in human forms before he left.

Then he stopped.

"Rogue. You coming or what?" asked the annoyed Sting.

"No. Sting..I'm joining Fairy Tail and fulfilling my destiny." said the emotionless Rogue who was crying on the inside. He had never left Sting's side. Sting was like his brother that destiny forgot to give him but he kept his poker face.

Sting stood there frozen.

"Sting..you know. You should join as well. We can actually have real nakamas and we can even meet our dragons. Not to mention we can challenge Natsu-kun and Gajeel-kun as well." explained Rogue who wanted Sting to come.

"Yukino joined Fairy Tail as well." said Grandine who knew Sting and Rogue had a crush on Yukino.

"Yukino?" asked the disbelieved Sting. Then unexpectedly and slowly he kneeled down and started to cry.

Wendy ran towards Sting and patted him on his shoulder, reassuring him. He lifted his head. Tears visible in his eye. The tears glistened in the sunlight.

"Fine. I'll join." whispered Sting who wiped his tears away with his hand.

"Thats my boy! cheered Grandine but earned a glare from Sting.

"Don't you dare glare at me." Grandine said sternly. She gave him a glare that was way scarier than Erza's. Metalicana and the rest whimpered in fear while Rogue kept his pokerface. He wasn't affected since he is the shadow dragon slayer.

'Lets get going, shall we?" asked the cheerful Wendy as she grabbed Sting and Rogue's hand.

"Oh but you need to learn the dragon wing assemble spell! , exclaimed the happy Grandine who wanted to punish Sting for his cocky behaviour before.

Then, Grandine, Metalicana, Wendy and Gajeel activated their wings. The bones sprouted out from their skin. Their flesh ripped apart ripening the air with the immense and dizzy smell of blood.

"HELL NO AM I DOING THAT!" screamed Sting who tried to run away but Metalicana and Gajeel held him down. His facial expression was priceless. It was a mixture of pure disgust and anxiousness while Rogue just stood there.

"Rogue-san! I'll help you activate yours?" asked the sweet Wendy. Rogue nodded and turned his back towards Wendy. Wendy placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Dragon wing assemble." whispered Wendy and a pair of pure black wings sprouted from his skin.

"That didn't hurt at all." said the surprised Rogue.

"Yep! That's because every dragon/dragon slayer has an extra bone in their body. The bone is actually the source of your wings. So when you are in battle, be careful not to break that bone!" explained Wendy who had a large big grin.

Rogue smiled back.

Sting looked in amazement. Did Rogue just smile for the first time after the time when they had 'killed' their dragon?

"Oh shit." muttered Sting as he had been left open for a few second. Getting this chance, Grandine activated the spell and two white wings sprouted out from his skin.

"AARRRRGGHH!" Screamed Sting.

"Hey! I thought it wasn't supposed to hurt!" said Gajeel.

"Well, I had to punish him in some ways." said the smirking Grandine. Gajeel laughed and they 'high fived'.

Then suddenly two blur figures appeared and flew into Rogue and Sting's chest. It was their two exceed.

"Sting! Please don't leave the guild!" pleaded Lector.

"Fro agrees!" said the crying Fro.

"We are joining Fairy Tail. Want to come?" asked Rogue who smiled at Fro. Fro instantly stopped crying.

Then he smiled. It was the first time Fro had seen Rogue smile. He was thrilled!

"FRO WILL COME!" He shouted in glee. But all the dragon slayers had to cover their ears from the volume.

"If Sting,Rogue and Fro are going then I should go." mumbled Lector.

**MEANWHILE AT FAIRY TAIL~**

**NORMAL P.O.V**

The guild was rowdy as usual. Natsu was trying to gain Lucy's trust. Happy was trying to impress Charla. Cana was drinking barrels and barrels of wine. Elfman was shouting man. Gray was stripping. Erza was eating her strawberry cake. Mirajane was serving customers at the bar, Juvia was stalking Gray and Master Makarov was in his office attending paperwork brought by the councils. Not to mention the newcomer Yukino who joined a while after Gray and Juvia had become a couple was talking to Lucy.

Then suddenly someone slammed the door open. There stood a figure in a cloak.

"Who goes there?" demanded Erza.

The figure slowly took of her hood.

There stood was a girl around the age of 17. She had the same pink hair as Natsu. Bandages wrapped around her chest. For the bottom, she wore a long and silky green and yellow thin skirt that reached up to her knee caps (It was thin but it was layered like those thin scarfs). Her hair was in french plaits. Her eyes were onyx brown, like Natsu's. And on her finger was a ring. It was gold and it had a shape of a dragon. With green coloured gold laurels that accompanied the ring.

What's surprising was that she was the female version of Natsu!

"Natsu-nii?" asked the girl.

"Who are you? asked Natsu.

"Natsumi" she replied.

**FIN~**

**Done! Woah! That was long.**

**So who was Natsumi?**  
**How does she know him?**  
**Why does she looks exactly like Natsu but is the female version?**

**Sorry for any mistakes!**

**And don't forget to read my other story 'Trapped'!**

**Until next time ~SecretMindOtaku7~**


	28. Natsu and Natsumi

**Konnichiwa Minna~**

**Sorry for not updating a while. I had a injury on my back bone. Don't worry, it was just a minor one. Also it was the end of primary school! I was crying so hard that my throat was too hoarse to eat, drink, talk or even to breathe. Not only that but I had finally convinced my best friend to join Fanfiction. She just started and her name is 'Haloishhh' She had writes Vampire Knight stories and is also 11! So alot of things had happened this week. Now, I am preparing for high school! So excited and nervous. By the way, I'm Australian but I know Chinese and Japanese. Well, I know Kanji. It is just Chinese characters. So if you are from Australia and you are reading this, just a shout out for all Aussies! G'Day mates! Wish you guys a Merry Christmas. Also, on Christmas I will be going to a barbecue! Yay! Food~ Spending the day with my friends and family. ;) So enough about me, on to the story! And don't forget to check out my story 'Trapped'! Not only that but everyone hates Lisanna.. -.- I really like her in the anime but I was just trying to depict a bad character for Lisanna. But apparently hatred and jealousy towards Lucy turned her bad. But deep down she supports Nalu. :)**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!_**

_Previously:_

_What's surprising was that she was the female version of Natsu!_

_"Natsu-nii?" asked the girl._

_"Who are you? asked Natsu._

_"Natsumi" she replied._

**CHAPTER 28**

**NORMAL P.O.V**

The whole guild gasped. Who is this Natsumi girl? And why did she just call Natsu, Natsu-nii?

All of the eyes were on Natsumi and Natsu.

"Did you forget about me?" asked Natsumi as her bangs covered her face.

"I'm sorry. But I really don't know you." said Natsu sadly. Then Natsumi dropped to the ground and started to cry. Everyone stood up and ran to help her but Lucy was the first.

In a flash, she appeared in front of Natsumi with a reasurring hand on her back. The whole guild was silent as Natsumi's sobs echoed the guild.

Natsu couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt.

**NATSU P.O.V**

Who is this girl? Why does she look so familiar?

Questions started to flood my mind. Each word caused me to become dizzy. I scartched my head in annoyance. Why does she seem so familiar?

**FLASHBACK~**

_"Natsu-nii!" shouted a pink-hair girl. I turned around and saw my little sister._

_"Yo!" I shouted in response._

_"So how was training with Igneel-san?" asked Natsumi._

_"Fine! I learnt 'Roar of the Fire Dragon'. What about you? How was your training with Iris?" I asked with my toothy grin._

_"I learnt 'Roar of the Fire Dragon' as well! But later on, I will learn the combo of Earth and Fire dragon slaying magic and you will learn the Lightening and Fire Dragon slaying magic! I want to learn the same as Onii-chan!" protested Natsumi._

_I smiled at her and patted her on her head._

_"Hey! I'm not that little. You are just older than me a few seconds! You don't have to treat me like a child!" pouted Natsumi._

_"Hahaha, you will always be a child in my eyes." I teased. Natsumi turned towards Natsu._

_"IRIS-SAN, IGNEEL-SAN! NATSU IS TEASING ME!" shouted Natsumi. It was so loud that the whole of Fiore would hear._

_A few seconds passed and two figures flashed and punched me on the head which caused me to fly in the air and hit on a tree._

**FLASHBACK END~**

"NATSUMI!" I shouted suddenly. Everyone stared at me like I was crazy. "YOU ARE NATSUMI! MY SISTER!"

Natsumi brighten up immediately.

"You remember!" she shouted in glee. I nodded furiously as I ran towards her with open arms. She ran towards me with open arms as it joined into a warm embrace.

"I missed you so much, Natsu-nii!" said the crying Natsumi.

"Me too." I said softly. Then I heard a clapping sound. We released our hug and saw Lucy clapping with tears in her eyes.

"Luce.." I whispered as the rest of the guild started to clap and cheer.

"THIS SHOULD BE CELEBRATED WITH A PARTY!" Shouted Cana who was craving for a party.

"AYE!" Shouted the guild.

**NORMAL P.O.V**

**TIMESKIP~**

"So Natsumi, introduce you to us." said Lucy. Natsumi looked uneasily at the group of females.

"Yea Natsumi-san!" encouraged Wendy.

"No need to be shy!" smiled Levy.

"We won't bite." said the impatient Evergreen.

"Come on! We're waiting." groaned the drunk Cana.

"Ok, Ok." said Natsumi as she noticed Mirajane joining in the conversation. "So it began with Natsu-nii and my parents. They abandoned us."

But then Natsumi was interrupted as the girls moaned in sympathy. Natsumi coughed, hoping to catch their attention.

"Comments will be said after." announced Natsumi. The girls nodded in response. "So it began with Natsu-nii and my parents. They abandoned us. We were walking in a forest alone until one day, two dragons adopted us. One of which was Igneel and my dragon, Iris. Igneel and Iris are twin dragons. They are the elemental dragons. But they only know two elements. For Igneel it was fire and lightening and for Iris, it was fire and earth. Natsu-nii and I were twins. Then on the year x777, they left us. Natsu-nii and I parted ways. A few years after, I tried to look for Natsu-nii. Then one day I found out that Natsu-nii was Salamander from Fairy Tail. But then, Fairy Tail disappeared at Tenroujima Island. But in these seven years, I haven't grown one bit because Natsu-nii and I have this curse that our parents made. It is the heavenly body link. With that, we are forever linked together. If one of us dies, the other dies." explained Natsumi.

Now, the whole guild was silent as they were appalled at the information.

"What?" asked Natsumi.

"I never knew that." said Natsu.

"That is because, Igneel might have placed a sp-" answered Natsumi but was interrupted but a slam.

The guild turned their attention to the source of the slam.

There stood Igneel and Master Makarov.

"Hello Natsumi. Long time no see." Igneel said slowly. Natsumi started to cry and run towards Igneel.

"IGNEEL~ I MISS YOU SO MUCH!" screamed Natsumi as she ran to hug Igneel which he gladly accepted.

I missed you too." sighed Igneel as the crying Natsumi soaked Igneel's shoulder.

**FIN~**

**Sorry but I am really busy! Highschool is coming up and Christmas. Not to mention that my back still hurts. .**

**Until next time ~SecretMindOtaku7~**


	29. Guardians, Slayer and Core

**Konnichiwa Minna~ **

**Sorry I wasn't updating. I was so caught up with highschool preparations. No one asked about my my injury except for my friend on Fanfiction. Feel sad. :( Even though I got all the essentials, I'm still not mentally prepared. You know how in those American movies, the bullies take the nerdy kids' lunch money? I'm just so scared! :( What if it happens to me? *sigh* Anyways..previously some reviewers thought it was random. Well, let me tell you a private secret...My middle name is Random! Lol jokes. I am known for being random.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL.**

_Previously:_

_"IGNEEL~ I MISS YOU SO MUCH!" screamed Natsumi as she ran to hug Igneel which he gladly accepted._

_I missed you too." sighed Igneel as the crying Natsumi soaked Igneel's shoulder._

**CHAPTER 29**

**NORMAL P.O.V**

The guild looked at their happy reunion. They couldn't help but smile as Natsumi cried.

"Natsumi. Stop crying. You found me now." Igneel said sternly. Natsumi nodded weakly as she unburied herself from Igneel's chest.

Natsumi wiped her tears with the back of her hand.

"Now that the Slayer's Prohecy is complete, we will commence with the announcement." Igneel said to Master Makarov who was watching from the stairs.

"Yes. We must immediately." replied Master Makarov.

"Igneel, Ji-Ji. What do you mean?" questioned Natsu.

"Well, the slayer prohecy is a prophecy predicted a few centuries ago. Legend says that there will be seven dragon slayers serving under an almightly dragon slayer." explained Igneel. "The grand dragon slayer is Lucy since she is princess of the Dragon Realm. Fairy Tail kicking Lucy out was all part of the beginning."

Natsu was appalled and so was the rest of Fairy Tail.

"So we hurt Lucy was because of this stupid prophecy?!", shouted the enraged Natsu.

"Yes." responded Master Makraov.

Lucy walked towards Natsu. The whole guild diverted their attention to the blonde.

Lucy placed her hand on Natsu's shoulder. Lucy was staring at the floor boards.

"What?" growled Natsu.

"Stop it Natsu. It's not Igneel's fault. I knew."

The guild gasped in surprise and horror.

"B-But Lucy! So you made us hurt you and apologise to you for nothing?" asked the astonished Erza.

"No. No. No. I just found out a few days ago but I didn't tell you."

"But Lucy! Why?"

"Ok ok stop." ordered Igneel. The guild now directed their attention to Igneel. "I will announce the seven slayers of the prophecy, the guardians and the core."

The guild started to whisper in confusion.

"Core? Guardians?" asked Lucy.

"Yes. The guardians are non-slayers. Prophecy says that it included the prince, knightress, water enchantress, animal bearer, demon, fortune teller, script mage, constellation guider, mother time, the sense heroine and last but not least the heavenly body warrior." Igneel recalled.

"So do you know them?" asked Natsu.

"Yes." replied Igneel. "The guardians are Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Juvia Lockser, Lisanna Strauss, Mirajane Strauss, Cana Alberona, Levy Mcgarden, Yukino Aguria, Ultear Milkovich, Meredy and Jellal Fernades."

Gray instantly stopped stripping with a wide mouth. Juvia screamed in glee as she can be with Gray. Erza dropped her strawberry cake and blushed twenty shades of red and the mention of Jellal. Lisanna's widen her eyes. Mirajane just smiled. Cana spat out her booze. Levy dropped the book she was reading. Yukino stumbled onto the floor.

"WHAT?!" they all screamed out.

"Why choose me? I tried to challenge you?" shouted Lisanna.

"Because you are the chosen one and you acted on jealousy. Deep down you are a kind hearted guardian." explained Igneel.

**FIN~**

**ARRGGGHH! MY BACK HURTS! Also I was distracted with KPOP! Girl generation's song, 'got a boy' is so addictive. I nearly broke the replay button! . Check out my profile for this poll about which story I should update and follow me on twitter.**


	30. Goodbye

**Konnichiwa Minna~**

I really want to end this story. -_- Its getting annoying! . As you guys all know, I'm preparing for highschool so I don't have much spare time not only that but I'm planning a new story requested by my friend. Its a fanfiction story that I will upload shortly.

I'm so scared for highschool. I'm going to be the most stupidest kid in the class. :( So anyways, I'm going to end this story but I may make a sequel depending the amount of time that I can spare.

I want to thank everyone who reviewed, favourited this story and followed this story.

Also I want to pay my thanks to my online tutor! (Well they gave me tips since I'm new and stuff.)

GoldenRoseTanya and Miyame-chan. Thank you for being there for me when I was new and supported me throughout this story. (I'm crying more now.)

I really want to write every reviewer a reply BUT today is my brother's birthday. So I can't. But I love you guys.

I LOVE YOU GUYS!

GONNA MISS YOU!

Oh. I might make a sequel if I have the time. I will miss you guys for now. But you can always read my other stories. Today, I'm going to upload a new story.

Its a Meredy and Rogue fanfic requested by one of my friends.

Stay tuned~

And you can always P.M me and I got twitter. So follow me~

**The name is:**

**Natsumi Dragneel**

_

**QUESTIONS RECEIVED FROM PEOPLE:**

**Do you have Facebook?**

_Well..Kinda. I use my sister's facebook sometimes. But I only go on facebook for the games._

**Where are you from?**

_Well, I'm from Australia but I'm Asian. I'm not from Indonesia or Philippines or India if you are wondering._

**How come you get so many reviews?**

_Ok. This is the question I get asked everytime! Its a bit annoying. There is no secret way. I just upload it when its night and I go to sleep. Then I go to school and I come back, then I check. The best way for me is to be patience._

**What do you want to be when you grow up?**

_A full time doctor and a part time writer. I want to write books about magic, fantasy, adventure, romance, Greek mythology/Roman mythology and Egyptian mythology. I want to be a doctor because I want to help out community and cure people. I like seeing people full of hope and always smiling._

**Who is your idol?**

_Rick Riodan! I read ALL of his books. My favourite are the Percy Jackson and the Olympian series as well as the Kane Chronicles. Rick Riodan writes in P.O.V (point of view) just like how I like writing it. His books are just absolutely awesome._

**Who is your bestfriend?**

_Errr...its quite a personal question but I'll tell you guys. I have 5 bestfriends. One of them are half Australian and half Chinese. Another is from India and another is from Africa. Oh and two from China. We call ourselves the AAFF (Asian and Afican friends forever.)_

**How did you know Fairy Tail?**

_I have no idea. I was just surfing the net and I found Fairy Tail and started watching it._

**Are you smart?**

_I have no idea. Well, I am ONE of the smartest in my grade. But I'm not the smartest in my grade. But I haven't been studying for four months because I had just finished the most important exam that I had been studying for three years._

**When is your birthday?**

I_ts quite close! ^_^ Its in Feburary. But thats all I'm telling you~ (Hehehehe)_

**How do you know so much swear words?**

_What kind of question is that? Well..In the 21st century there are many kids who know swear words. But I know them because of the boys in my class and sometimes from the Tv._

**OK. Thats it for now.**

**Until next time,**

**SecretMindOtaku7.**

**LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	31. Sequel 1

**Konnichiwa Minna~**

**Happy Chinese New Year! So here is the new chapter. Sorry it took so long. School was just taking too much of my free time. I will be continuing the story on 'Invisible' but it would be one chapter late.**

**Oh and today is my birthday~ :D**

**THIS IS NOT THE OFFICIAL SEQUEL TO INVISIBLE.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL.**

**CHAPTER 1**

**NORMAL P.O.V**

That statement echoed through the guild halls. The early silence evolved into a deadly and awkward silence as they eyed Lisanna, Igneel and Lucy. The impact of that comment was undeniably a shocker.

The silence was as thick as a brick. Comrades sweatdropped with confusion as they shared one thought. How to break the silence?

Slowly, Romeo stood up diverting the stares towards himself. His chair fell to the ground with a loud thump breaking everyone from their thoughts.

His purple bangs covered his face. His hands gripped into fists.

Wendy looked at him with confusion. "Romeo-kun. What are you doing?"

After a few seconds which felt like decades passed, Romeo lifted his head. He scanned the guild. Everyone's eyes was on him including Lisanna, Lucy and Igneel.

Lisanna shook as the thought of the guild rejecting her entered her mind in a blink. She gripped the cold wooden boards, tears slowly staining it. Slowly, she mentally prepared herself for the rejection but what she hear had taken her by surprise.

Romeo clapped his hand. The loud slap between the two hands reverberated through the guild halls. Everyone had their eyes widen. So large that it could have popped out any second by now.

"LISANNA-NEE! WELCOME BACK!" shouted the crying and gleeful Romeo.

Lisanna's breathing stopped for a second.

One by one the chairs clattered as they dropped to the ground. The Fairy Tail guild members stood up as they started to clap and cheer at Lisanna. Each member remarked and shouted in unison.

"We knew you would return Lisanna!"

"Our old Lisanna is back!"

Cheers erupted. Natsu said nothing but watched the scene with one of his most heart warming smiles.

Lucy smiled as she clapped with the rest of the guild. But her dragon eyes always took her towards the sight of Natsu smiling.

Lucy smiled more as she saw Natsu smiling. Lisanna noticed this. She broke into tears.

Tears.

Tears.

Tears.

Tears of joy. With her normal personality and attitude back, she finally learnt to accept this two true couples. Lisanna was about to stand up and walk away from the guild but as she stood up, a hand took her's. At the contact, a sense of tingles and warmth spread across her body.

Lisanna looked up and saw...

**LUCY P.O.V**

I saw Natsu grinning like an idiot. I could help but smile as well. I guess his grin really is contagious. I walked up. I could feel Lisanna looking at me but I shook that off as my cupid instincts told me that Lisanna will find her one true love tonight.

Good Luck Lisanna...

I walked up towards Natsu who leaned towards the wall with one of his leg up on the wall while the other supported his body.

My heart cringed and my hand started to sweat as he finally noticed me and winked me.

The closer I got to him, I looked up and down at him. His attire was different to his usual one. It was a more sophisticated one but suited Natsu perfectly.

He does like hot.

My eyes widen.

Inside my head was breaking down. Cogs exploded and the machinery went haywire.

**[A/N: This will be Lucy's conscious.]**

**Lucy #1 : NO LUCY! He betrayed you! If you fall for him, he will betray you again.**

**Lucy #2 : But Lucy! That was because of the prophecy. It wasn't the poor boy's fault.**

**Lucy #3 : He is just trying to act innocent. Pppfft. Beat him up to pulp.**

**Lucy #4 : He looks so handsome.**

**Lucy #5 : Meow?**

**[A/N: Conscious stopped talking.]**

I shook my head and walked towards Natsu with every step that I took, creaking the wood boards.

"Hey Luce! You seemed to be checking me out. You're not falling for me are you?"

My face turned red with every word.

**[A/N: Conscious starts talking.]**

**Lucy #1 : No no no. Lucy. He betrayed you!**

**Lucy #2 : He's right. You were checking on him~**

**Lucy #3 : That despicable fool! Trying to make me blush!**

**Lucy #4 : Make him yours before someone else takes him!**

**[A/N: Conscious stops talking.]**

Finally regaining my posture, I grinned as I came back with a great comeback.

"No way! Me fall for you? I still don't trust you yet and I like someone else.", I spat out.

Natsu's face depicted that he was shocked and hurt.

"WHAT?", he screamed out loud with his hands out.

Everyone looked at us. I clasped my hand on my ears and his voice rang through my eardrums deafening me.

I opened my mouth to speak but I was interrupted by a loud thump.

I looked towards the guild door and saw six shadows.

"Oi! How come Fairy Tail is so loud? I can't believe I'm joining this guild." shouted one of the shadows.

"Shut it." said another shadow.

Yukino gasped and dropped her glass of champagne as she recognised the voice.

**YUKINO P.O.V**

I recognise this voice...Its...

**NORMAL P.O.V**

Everyone in the guild stared at them with wide eyes as the shadows emerged from the shadows.

The shortest figure stepped no...skipped out first.

Slowly she took her hood off.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tadiama minna-san~", shouted a bright and cheery Wendy Marvell. Her blue hair flapped up and down as she jumped in happiness.

The guild was silent. The loud shout affected the guild to be dead quiet.

The next shadow came out and the next which revealed to be Gajeel, Metalicana and Grandine.

Everyone was silent knowing that the only two shadow figures didn't show themselves yet.

"Ehem!", fake coughed Grandine as she waited impatiently for the other two to reveal themselves.

Figure with blonde hair sticking out, 'tched' as the other figure slowly took his hood off.

Yukino widen her eyes as both of the figures took their hood off.

.

.

.

.

.  
.

The whole guild gasped.

There standing was the twin dragons of Sabertooth.

**FIN~**

**Hope you like this chapter. ^^**

**To view the OFFICIAL sequel here is the link:**

**s/8930079/1/I-ll-love-you-for-forever-and-a-day-SEQUEL-TO-INVISIBLE**

**Review, review and review minna! :D**

**Until next time,**  
**SecretMindOtaku7**


	32. Sequel 2

**Konnichiwa Minna~**

**Sorry for not updating for a while. Hahaha. Well school was too time consuming. But I can tell you that I will be updating more often!**

**Just because I was away, I always checked my email. So I had read all the reviews, favourites and follows! Thank you so much!**

**Please review minna. I feel like no one likes me now because I'm not updating. :( Sorry guys.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL.**

**Chapter 2 [Sequel]**

Sting grinned as they looked up in shock.

"What are they doing here?", demanded a member of the guild. Whispers of agreement exploded throughout the guild. Slowly each member stood up in defiance as they hated Sting and Rogue.

"Boys.", said a stern voice. They jerked their head to see an impatient Grandine with her arms crossed.

"They aren't here to fight."

Lucy grinned. Natsumi stood in the shadow hiding.

"THEN WHAT ARE THEY HERE FOR?", demanded the guild in fury.

"To join the guild.", smirked Grandine.

Silence..

The guild was definitely taken by surprise.

"WHAT?"

"Why?", asked Natsu who was actually listening closely for once.

"Because they are part of the prophecy.", said Grandine.

Wendy smiled and cheered.

The guild was about to protest when the Master interrupted them.

"We will accept them as a guild member.", he said sternly from the second floor.

"But why Master?", asked Lisanna.

"Children... You must accept this. Let's welcome them and have a party!", shouted Master.

The guild erupted into cheers as they heard the word 'party'. Lucy smiled.

Natsumi smirked in the shadows.

She walked towards Rogue who was standing at the corner of the room trying to run away from the noise. He spotted Natsumi.

~NATSUMI POV~

I walked towards Rogue. I could sense a dangerous aura from him. It might not have developed yet but it will soon. I hurriedly skidded towards him dodging the drunken guild member.

The mysterious aura expanded. Rogue's eye widen as he fell to the ground from the impact.

"Ergghhh...", moan Rogue but his moans was drowned out by the noise of the guild.

"Rogue...", I said in a whisper. He looked up with a pained expression.

"What is i-", asked Rogue but was caught off with my Earth Dragon Roar.

The large vortex of sand and earth elements smashed towards him breaking the guild's pillars.

"ARRGGHHH!", shouted Rogue as my attack hit him.

The whole guild went silent and flickered their head towards me. I could feel the power in my hands. The extreme amount of powers.

I never felt so powerful...

**~LISANNA POV~**

Oh sh*t! She found out. I better see what happens. I might need to leave if Rogue tells them about me. But it will seem too suspicious. I need to take care of Rogue...NOW!

I had to... Kill... **HIM!**

**FIN~**

** Right. O_o Not my best chappie and is really short. Sorry!**

**Review guys! I love reading them! Plus it makes me feel love! Oh and I'm 12 now! Yay! I'm no longer 11!**


	33. Sequel 3

**Konnichiwa Minna~**

**Since it's the school holidays now, I can update more often. I am very sorry for not posting. I had been saying this for the past few chapters. I am very sorry.**

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL.**_

* * *

**Chapter 3 [Sequel]**

**_~NORMAL P.O.V~_**

"OI!" shouted Sting in rage. What was she thinking?

But Natsumi ignored him. She kept her keen eyes on the unconscious ran towards Rogue but was stopped by Natsumi as she held her hand out in front of Wendy.

Wendy's innocent eyes made contact with Natsumi's. The whole guild was very quiet, not knowing how to react.

"Natsumi...", whispered Natsu who was unsure about it all. He wasn't sure about Rogue but he still seemed like he was a worthy nakama.

"He's evil." said Natsumi. Her eyes never left him.

The guild erupted into murmurs.

"Evil..? How does she know?"

"Of course he is evil! He's from Sabertooth."

"How can she be sure?"

Everyone started to argue louder.

Suddenly a loud THUMP erupted but it masked it with the noise as the volume increased and everyone started fighting except for the dragons, Lucy, Natsu, Sting, Natsumi and the unconscious Rogue.

A quiet thump came after that.

"QUUIETTTT!" bellowed a voice.

Everyone quieten down. They lifted their heads towards the noise which was up the second floor.

There standing, was Makarov. He had a stern look on his face. No one dared defy him.

"Natsumi, come to my office. NOW." ordered Gramps as he turned and walked into his office with a loud SLAM leaving the guild in silence.

"Gramps..." whispered Lucy. Her eyes depicted concern for she also did sense something strange about Rogue. Then Lucy directed her attention to Natsumi who had her head down.

Lucy was about to take a step and reassure her that she would be fine but she already left for the stairs.

**~FIN~**

**Short chapter again. I have no inspiration. PM me if you have any ideas!**

**Until next time...SecretMindOtaku7 signing out~**


End file.
